Sin título
by Denisuki
Summary: Naruto se muda a Hong Kong con el propósito de convertirse en un director de cine. Allí conoce a Sasuke, un chico misterioso, japonés como él, con el que se verá envuelto en una relación romántica algo peculiar: solamente se verán de noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin título**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Puedes buscar en todos los directorios telefónicos del país; el apellido Uchiha no figura en ninguno de ellos. Puedes buscar todas las partidas de nacimiento: el único Uchiha Sasuke nacido en el último siglo debe tener más de setenta años. Y si intentas localizar a algún maldito Uchiha te dirán que todos están muertos.

Si su nombre era verdadero lo dudo; si alguna vez le importé como me dio a entender lo dudo de igual manera; y si volveré a verlo algún día, francamente, no lo sé.

Lo único que sé de él es cómo era. El color de su pelo, el tono de su piel, la calidez de sus manos, la forma de sus labios. El color de sus ojos.

Poco me dejó saber sobre su interior. Poco más que su orgullo y frialdad dejó que palpara. Parecía un hombre salido de otra época cuando lo conocí. Y pareció más desorientado que nadie la última noche que pasamos juntos.

Noches, tan sólo noches. Jamás pude verle el rostro de día. Jamás alcanzó la luz del sol a tocar sus pupilas. No delante de mis ojos.

Lo conocí como se conoce a casi todo el mundo: sin querer, sin proponerlo, sin que nadie me avisara. Era tan tarde aquella noche que ni los gatos pardos andaban ya rebuscando en las basuras. No recuerdo la hora con certeza, pero sé que la luna estaba alta y brillaba con vigor.

Cuando entré en el local, solamente había un hombre dentro, peleando con una máquina de sacar tabaco. Yo tenía hambre, era nuevo en la ciudad y estaba perdido, así que, decidido a pedir ayuda al camarero con respecto al alojamiento y, de paso, esperando comer algo, entré y me senté en el primer taburete que vi.

No me fijé en un principio en el hombre de la máquina de tabaco, me limité a pedir unos fideos y me quedé tranquilo, esperando. Antes de que llegara mi comida, un fétido aliento a alcohol rancio y cigarrillos llegó desde mi derecha. Una voz grave y vacilante me hablaba con palabras atropelladas.

En un principio no lo entendí, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que me hablaran tan rápido en chino, así que lo miré y le pedí que repitiera lo que había dicho.

–¿Eres japonés? –masticó lentamente. Me miraba con ojos enrojecidos, sosteniéndose a un taburete para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba borracho, con lo cual me extrañó que reconociera mi acento.

–Lo soy –contesté con desconfianza.

–Dije que si me prestas unas monedas –repitió despacio, pero esta vez habló en un perfecto japonés como el que hablan en la capital, mi ciudad.

Ante aquello no pude evitar una sonrisa. Recuerdo que se me ocurrió pensar en lo pequeño que era el mundo mientras seguí observando al hombre, de pelo negro y largo, ojos oscuros, labios finos y piel pálida. Era alto, más alto que yo, y yo sobrepasaba la media.

–Sí –le contesté. Saqué mi cartera, una que parece una rana y que tengo desde que era un crío. Le di unas cuantas monedas y él volvió a la máquina de tabaco, sin dar las gracias ni volver a abrir la boca.

Cuando regresó se sentó a mi lado, depositó el dinero que le había sobrado delante de mí y sacó un cigarro para comenzar a fumar en silencio, con la cabeza agachada.

Llegaron mis fideos, descubrí que había un hotel de segunda cerca y comí con rapidez. Cuando hube terminado miré al hombre que aún seguía sentado junto a mí, fumándose el quinto cigarro, tal vez.

–Eres japonés, ¿no? –pregunté–. ¿Qué te trae por Hong Kong?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, como si se hubiese detenido a analizar cada una de mis palabras. Cuando me miró, sus ojos estaban teñidos de ironía. No contestó; preguntó.

–¿Y a ti?

Sin reparar en su falta de educación, pues muchas veces carezco de ella, contesté alegremente. Quería ser director de cine. Soñaba con ser un director independiente, algo alejado de Hollywood y sus alfombras rojas, pero a la vez alguien grande. Quería ser como los aclamados directores de la quinta generación de cineastas chinos.

Hablamos, bebí, me acuerdo de ello, y al final me quedé dormido sobre la barra del bar. El camarero me despertó para echarme cuando el alba estaba por llamar a la puerta. No había rastro del chico de la máquina de tabaco. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no recordaba con certeza si me lo había dicho.

Me alojé en el hotel cerca del bar durante los siguientes días, mientras me dedicaba a buscar alquiler y un trabajo. Volvía cada noche al local para comer fideos. Era un sitio diminuto, casi escondido en una callejuela poco iluminada con olor a orina en la mayoría de las equinas. Pequeño pero agradable, solitario pero cálido.

Al cabo de dos noches era como si conociese al camarero de toda la vida. Era un joven llamado Sai, que siempre sonreía, pero era más escalofriante y extraño que cualquier ser que hubiese conocido con anterioridad.

Tras una semana encontré trabajo, pero no casa. El hotel era barato. Bastante sucio, he de decir, pero económico, y al menos tenía ducha. Fui a celebrarlo con Sai, pues era mi único conocido en toda la gran ciudad.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando entré en el bar. Había un taburete ocupado por un hombre de pelo negro y lacio. En una radio detrás de la barra sonaba una vieja canción china de la posguerra. De la pequeña cocina de Sai salía vapor y el hombre fumaba en silencio.

Me acerqué y lo saludé al tiempo que me sentaba. Sonreí cuando me miró, y le pregunté si se acordaba de mí. Me observó con desconcierto y después me ignoró. Sorprendido, traté de refrescarle la memoria contándole sobre la primera vez que nos habíamos encontrado, pero me interrumpió hablando en chino, diciendo que no entendía mi idioma.

Fruncí el ceño molesto. Tenía buena memoria, el tipo me estaba tomando el pelo. A regañadientes pedí disculpas y dejé caer los codos sobre la barra. Sai apareció con su eterna sonrisa y, en cierta manera, aquello me animó e hizo que olvidara al tipo que tenía a mi derecha.

En cierto momento lo invité a una copa; yo ya llevaba unas cuantas encima, así que mi humor era inmejorable. No dijo nada con respecto a mi petición, sencillamente se levantó de su taburete y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Miré a Sai y me encogí de hombros. Él sonreía con la vista fija en la entrada.

–Uzumaki –escuché entonces. La voz provenía de la salida. Volví mi rostro y vi que el chico moreno estaba parado con la cabeza ladeada, mirándome.– ¿Y si la tomamos en otro sitio?

Hablaba japonés, como la primera noche. Sonreía irónicamente, como lo había hecho entonces. Aunque confuso, accedí a irme con él, me despedí de Sai y nos fuimos. Al cabo de algún tiempo me encontré vomitando en su cuarto de baño. El alcohol me había mareado, y estaba seguro de que había comido algo en mal estado durante el día.

Me tumbé sobre su cama y permanecí sin moverme durante unos minutos para que el estómago se calmara. Su techo estaba lleno de manchas de humedad. Había apagado la luz y encendido una lamparilla de mesa. Por la ventana entraba un poco de claridad cada vez que pasaba un coche cerca. En algún piso cercano un hombre y una mujer discutían. Se escuchaban golpes. Estaba demasiado mareado para saber del todo lo que ocurría, pero supuse que él la estaba pegando.

–No sé tu nombre –se me ocurrió de repente. Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no lo vi. La luz de su cocina estaba encendida.

Me levanté con pesadez y penetré en la estancia. Olía a tabaco, pero estaba limpia. Él estaba de pie junto a la ventana con un cenicero en una mano y un pitillo en la otra. Se volvió cuando entré.

–Decía que no sé tu nombre.

–No hace falta –susurró. Apagó su cigarro y dejó el cenicero sobre la mesa.

–¿Cómo que no hace falta?

Fruncí el ceño. Cuando bebo es mejor no tocarme la moral, como a cualquiera, supongo, o mi buen humor se va tan rápido como aparece.

–Ya es tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa.

Pasó por mi lado, fue a su dormitorio, se puso las zapatillas y se enfundó en un abrigo negro.

–¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! –chillé apareciendo en la habitación, moviendo los brazos como un loco.– Y además eres tú quien me ha traído, ¿ahora me despachas y ni siquiera me dices cómo te llamas?

Me miró con advertencia, cogió mi abrigo de la cama y me lo tiró a los brazos. Lo cogí y me lo puse a regañadientes. Fuera luces, bajamos las escaleras del portal despacio.

–Dime tu maldito nombre –exigí ya en la calle, mirándolo con la cara agria que se me había quedado desde la cocina de su casa.

–¿Para qué sirven los nombres?

–Para llamar a la gente –contesté desesperado como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sonrió socarrón y no dijo nada. Miraba al frente y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos serio, silencioso. A dos calles de hotel se paró.

–El hotel está cerca, puedes ir solo desde aquí –dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde habíamos venido. Lo seguí con la mirada unos segundos, desconcertado. Me sentía fuera de lugar, así que arrugué el gesto, metí las manos en los bolsillos con rabia y me di la vuelta, esperando no volver a ver a aquel desgraciado en mi vida.

…

_**E**_s un poco extraño, tal vez, pero me gusta la luz que está teniendo. Sí, igual me he basado demasiado en las películas chinas que he estado viendo últimamente, no tiene remedio.

Espero que guste. Y si no, pues críticas, que me encanta recibirlas, aunque casi no lo haga.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

No lo vi hasta dos días más tarde. Y cuando me lo encontré fue una sencilla casualidad. Ya era de noche cuando volvía del trabajo. Estaba cansado. En aquellos días trabajaba fregando cacharros en un restaurante ocho agotadoras horas diarias.

Pensaba en mis cosas, en la ducha que me iba a dar, en la idea que se me había ocurrido fregando platos y ollas y en las ganas que tenía de contársela a Sai. Aquella noche llevaría conmigo mi cámara y grabaría su bar para la memoria.

A pocos edificios de mi hotel me sorprendí escuchando unos gritos provenientes de la puerta de un restaurante de comida rápida. Era una voz de mujer y hablaba mi idioma. Con curiosidad me fui acercando. Ella estaba en la acera, y la persona a la que gritaba dentro del restaurante. No podía verla.

Era una chica de cabellos rosas muy revueltos, voz aguda y vestido corto y floreado. Llevaba tacones, aunque por alguna razón portaba uno de sus zapatos en su mano derecha y no paraba de blandirlo como si fuera un arma.

A unos pasos de ella me descubrí mirando atónito a la persona dentro del restaurante. Era el chico de pelo negro, y también me miraba. La muchacha aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, al parecer.

–¡Maldito seas, haz el favor de mirarme cuando te hablo! ¿Qué demonios es más importante que yo ahora?

Con la cara desencajada e iluminada por los fluorescentes de colores de la tienda se volvió hacia mí impulsivamente. La miré. Parecía a punto de llorar de la desesperación, respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

–¿Y tú qué coño quieres? ¡Lárgate! –me gritó apuntándome con su zapato. Fruncí el gesto y di un paso hacia atrás, molesto.

–No pagues con él tu furia. No es nadie. Y tú deberías irte a casa, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Ambos nos volvimos hacia aquel chico sin nombre quien, impasible, miraba a la muchacha de cabellos alborotados. Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, soltando su zapato.

–No puedes hacerme eso. ¡No soy un jodido animal! Hemos venido aquí juntos, no me abandones ahora –le suplicó agarrándose a su ropas. Él la apartó con severidad, se dio la vuelta y entró en el restaurante.

Ante aquel acto, la chica recogió su zapato, lo tiró contra el cristal de la tienda y gritó que lo odiaba. Se fue corriendo, llorando, y a las pocas zancadas cayó al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, sollozando ruidosamente.

Desde el restaurante, algunas personas la miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Algunos transeúntes se agachaban para tratar de consolarla, pero ella los apartaba a todos con fieros manotazos.

Clavado en el suelo miré al chico moreno. Estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta. Con movimientos lentos, me acerqué a la tienda y recogí el zapato de la muchacha. Después caminé inseguro hacia ella, me agaché a su lado y se lo tendí.

–Ten, no es bueno caminar descalza –le dije sin acercarme más de lo necesario. Lo recogió con brusquedad, pero no se lo puso–. No llores por él, no merece la pena, ¿sabes?

–¿Y tú qué coño sabrás? –cuestionó restregándose el antebrazo por los ojos, sin dejar de sollozar.

–Bueno, ni siquiera quiere decirme su nombre –le dije sonriendo. Levantó la cabeza y me miró con desconfianza. Temblaba de pies a cabeza–. Soy Naruto.

–Sakura. ¿También eres japonés? –Hasta la voz le temblaba. Asentí y sonreí alegre. El primer paso para ganarme su confianza era ser amable.

Lo de Sakura también fue pura casualidad. Si hubiese pasado a ver a Sai antes de ir al hotel nunca la habría conocido. Si por alguna razón me hubiese quedado un poco más en el restaurante o si hubiese perdido el tren, Sakura sería otra chica más en el mundo. Pero aquella noche descubrí a una gran persona y una gran amiga.

Acabó dormida en mi cama, y yo si poder pegar ojo. Sasuke, había dicho; así se llamaba su exnovio, el chico moreno. Dejé que se desahogara hasta caer rendida.

Bajé a la calle y busqué el videoclub más cercano al hotel. Me pasé toda aquella noche viendo películas hasta que, por la mañana, me quedé dormido en el suelo de mi habitación, con el mando de la televisión en una mano. Cuando desperté eran las once del mediodía. A las doce entraba a trabajar.

Tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una manta y junto a mi cabeza encontré un papel doblado. Era de Sakura. Se disculpaba por las molestias causadas y me daba las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella. En una esquina había escrito un número de teléfono con trazos rápidos.

Sonreí y cuando miré el reloj la habitación se convirtió en una jungla de ropa y mantas. Llegué tarde a trabajar, tuve que aguantar una buena bronca y aquel día acabé más cansado que nunca, por lo que esa noche fui directo al hotel y no salí hasta la mañana siguiente, que era domingo.

Pasé todo aquel día dando vueltas por Hong Kong, dispuesto a descubrir nuevos ambientes. En un café que comencé a frecuentar a partir de entonces conocí a Kakashi, a quien actualmente le debo más de lo que nunca voy a reconocer. Más tarde él me introduciría en los ambientes de cineastas amateurs de la ciudad.

Ya de noche, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, decidí partir hacia el bar de Sai.

Al llegar mi amigo estaba solo, tratando de sintonizar algún canal en la radio. Sobre la barra había un gran folio extendido, y sobre éste un lápiz de grafito. Sai consiguió captar un programa de éxitos internacionales y fuera se escuchó un trueno.

–¿Qué vas a dibujar? –le pregunté. Algunos días atrás me había enseñado un cuaderno de apuntes, y al respecto tengo que decir que aún no entiendo qué hacía en ese bar, con la gran habilidad que tenía.

–Quiero pintar un cuadro –respondió–. Y estoy empezando los bocetos. Pintaré este bar. –Extendió los brazos.– A ti aquí sentado. Y a tu amigo. Sois los que más venís –comentó alegremente.

–¿Qué amigo? –cuestioné con extrañeza.

–Uchiha –pronunció tratando de imitar un acento japonés.

No tenía amigos con ese nombre, pero la burlesca risita de Sai me recordó a alguien que se había sentado en un par de ocasiones junto a mí en aquel bar. El tal Sasuke.

–¿Por qué sabes su nombre? –se me ocurrió entonces. Y aquello me mosqueó.

–Un día acabó tan borracho que tuve que mirar su cartera para ver si encontraba a alguien que viniera a recogerlo. Vi el número de una tal Sakura junto a su pasaporte y la llamé. Era su novia, o algo por el estilo –contó pensativo, para acabar sonriéndome antes de bordear la barra, sentarse a mi lado y comenzar con su dibujo.

Dejé caer mis codos sobre la madera y apoyé el rostro sobre las palmas de mis manos. Llamaría a Sakura al día siguiente para saber cómo se encontraba.

Enseguida alejé de mi cabeza todo pensamiento referente a ella y su exnovio y comencé a relatarle con renovado entusiasmo mi día a Sai. Él escuchaba y de vez en cuando hacía comentarios estúpidos sobre los lugares que le describía.

Le hablé de la idea que se me había ocurrido el día anterior y él prometió ayudarme en lo que pudiera si la llevaba a cabo. Realicé un corto, todavía guardo la cinta como si fuese de oro. Fue proyectada en el café que ya he mencionado y recibí bastantes felicitaciones por ella y algunas críticas que me ayudaron a mejorar en el siguiente proyecto.

Soñaba en voz alta sin prestar demasiada atención a mi alrededor cuando la puerta del local se abrió y una ráfaga de aire fresco penetró en el lugar. Tanto Sai como yo nos volvimos para ver a un hombre empapado de pies a cabeza, tiritando y con el pelo pegado a la frente. Era el misterioso Uchiha Sasuke.

No miró a ninguno de los dos en particular. Entró y se sentó junto a mí pidiendo un café en voz baja. Sai se levantó y comenzó a prepararlo silbando la canción de la radio.

–Si es el señor anónimo –susurré con un deje burlón.

Se quitó el abrigo sin hacerme caso. El pelo se le pegaba a la nuca y respiraba de manera entrecortada, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Sai le dio su café y se lo bebió en silencio, sin azúcar.

–Anoche me quedé con Sakura –volví a hablar. Supuse que aquello surtiría efecto, y no me equivoqué. Me miró con los ojos entornados–. Estuvo llorando sobre mi hombro… –dije con voz melosa y burlona, moviendo los brazos como si consolase a alguien.

De un movimiento brusco, Uchiha se levantó de su taburete haciéndolo caer del impulso, y al siguiente momento tenía su cara a dos centímetros de la mía, su brazo apretándome la garganta y medio cuerpo sobre la barra. Sus ojos eran los de un maniático escapado del manicomio.

–Si queréis pelea, fuera –escuché decir a Sai. Sonreí socarrón y Uchiha se apartó de mí lentamente. Puso el taburete de pie y volvió a sentarse, mirándome con odio.

–No te metas con Sakura –advirtió en un susurro. Pagó su café y volvió a ponerse el abrigo. Se levantó y caminó con paso rápido hacia la salida. Le hice un gesto con la mano a mi amigo y lo seguí, saliendo detrás de él al frío de la lluvia y la noche.

Lo veía alejarse por la callejuela, bajo la luz de los escasos farolillos y las gotas de lluvia. Impulsivamente, lo llamé por su nombre. Y se detuvo, tan brusco como un león que acaba de hacer un movimiento feroz. Se dio la vuelta despacio. Dada la distancia que nos separaba no pude ver su rostro.

–He acertado, ¿no? –dije elevando la voz. Casi sin darme cuenta, al instante siguiente lo tenía frente a mí, con los puños apretados y una expresión de enfado en el rostro.– Eres rarito, ¿sabes? –volví a decir, disimulando todo lo que pude la impresión que me había producido aquel comportamiento. Pensaba que me iba a pegar.

–Te lo advierto –susurró, acercándose más–, aléjate de mí o…

–¿O qué? –pregunté a la defensiva.

–O lo pagarás muy caro.

–¿Eso es una amenaza? –me burlé, a pesar del miedo que me empezaban a dar aquellos ojos.

Casi no terminé de pronunciar aquellas palabras y un golpe fue a parar a mi estómago. Sentí graves arcadas y no pude evitar caer de rodillas, abrazándome la cintura con fuerza. Pegaba duro, el cabrón.

–Tómalo como quieras, pero si te pasa algo no digas que no te avisé –susurró en chino, despacio, pronunciando a la perfección cada una de las palabras.

Estuvo un instante más de pie junto a mí, yo sin poder levantarme. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el callejón, como una sombra que ni existe ni deja de existir. Me levanté poco después y volví con Sai. Tenía los pantalones empapados y sentía cerca un resfriado que no tardó más de dos días en llegar.

A partir de entonces Uchiha Sasuke no volvió a pasar por el bar en mucho tiempo. Sai pintó su cuadro e igualmente lo incluyó, a pesar de llevar más de un mes, cuando empezó a pintar, sin ver a "mi amigo", como él lo había llamado.

Tampoco yo lo vi y, francamente, dejé de pensar en él a la semana, a pesar de estar resentido por el golpe. Me juré a mí mismo que me cobraría aquella pequeña humillación. Pero a Uchiha se lo había tragado la faz de la tierra.

No fue hasta alrededor de un mes y medio después cuando me lo encontré, ya tarde, en una parada de tren, fumando cansinamente, con magulladuras en la cara. Lo vi al salir del vagón. Recordando sus últimas palabras, quise acercarme a él, pero un hombre de mediana estatura, con gabardina negra y coleta, se me adelantó. Durante una milésima de segundo, la mirada furibunda de Uchiha y la mía se cruzaron. No me atreví a dar un paso más, así que disimulé cuanto pude y me fui del lugar.

Desde la parada de tren hasta el hotel, al que le cogí mucho cariño, y supongo que por eso me costó tanto mudarme, no había mucho camino, tan sólo diez minutos bajo luces de colores y farolas.

Quién sabe si, por cosas del azar o porque alguien así lo quiso, aquella noche no llegué al hotel. Me quedé por el camino, en un piso pequeño en el que se escuchaban gritos de un hombre y una mujer discutiendo en alguna planta cercana. Fue un momento. Pero pareció demasiado largo.

...

_**E**_ste capítulo es algo más largo, pero no haré ninguno excesivamente largo. Gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

A pocas calles de mi hotel me paré y entré a una tienda abierta veinticuatro horas. Compré unos cuantos botes de fideos para tener las siguientes noches, ya que el día anterior había agotado existencias.

Cuando salí no tuve que andar demasiado para tener que volver a pararme. Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado en el mismo momento en el que sentí un objeto punzante clavándose sin mucha fuerza en mi espalda. Alguien me agarró el brazo derecho y una voz enfermiza detrás de mí susurró que le diese todo lo que llevaba encima.

Turbado y nervioso, busqué con la mirada algún alma por la calle, pero no había nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda. Comenzaba a hiperventilar cuando otro ruido hizo que me tensara aún más: el seguro de una pistola. Tras eso una voz tranquila y grave.

–Suéltalo o te vuelo los sesos.

La presión en mi espalda disminuyó y el hombre me soltó el brazo lentamente. Escuché el ruido de un golpe fuerte, y el tipo estaba en el suelo. El corazón casi me dio un vuelco cuando me giré y vi a Uchiha frente a mí. En una mano llevaba una pistola agarrada por el cañón. Observé en el suelo, inconsciente, al hombre que había intentado robarme: un mendigo harapiento y huesudo.

Imprevisiblemente, Uchiha tiró de mí hacia una calle pequeña y oscura por la que nos escabullimos enseguida, dejando al hombre en el suelo, solo.

Me arrastró hasta un callejón cerrado que olía a orines de gato y al que daban las puertas traseras de varios bloques de pisos, en el que casi todas las farolas tenían las bombillas fundidas. Casi a empujones, hizo que entrara por una de las puertas y subiera las escaleras hasta una segunda planta: su casa.

Una vez dentro me apoyé contra la pared más cercana y cerré los ojos en un intento de relajarme. Uchiha se quedó frente a mí.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Abrí los ojos y asentí.– Parecías muy asustado –añadió mordaz, y una risita cínica salió de sus labios. Se apartó de mí tan rápido como pude procesar sus palabras y, en la oscuridad del pasillo, mi cara se convirtió en una mueca.

Encendió la luz. Fue entonces cuando pude ver bien su rostro, cubierto de manchas rojas, al igual que su camisa y chaqueta, pues iba vestido de traje. Sangre, tenía la ropa llena de sangre.

Me alejé de él unos pasos. Mi rabia se convirtió en temor casi al instante y quise salir corriendo. Sasuke sacó su arma de nuevo y me apuntó, viendo mis intenciones de escapar.

–No hagas ninguna tontería –dijo.

–¿Es que me vas a disparar? –chillé a la defensiva con voz temblorosa.

La seriedad de sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta. Sí, dispararía si hacía un movimiento equivocado. No sería ni el primero ni el último que recibiera un disparo de él, así lo demostraba su cara, llena de sangre ajena.

–Escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetírtelo: en cuanto baje esta pistola quiero que desaparezcas por esa puerta y no vuelvas a pisar este lugar nunca. –Silencio, pero tanto la pistola como su mirada seguían fijas en mí.– Pero antes te haré una advertencia –añadió–. Recuerda que sé como te llamas, de dónde vienes, dónde vives. Tú, en cambio, no sabes absolutamente nada de mí. Si vas a la policía lo sabré y te mataré. Si le cuentas a alguien esto, igualmente lo sabré y tus días harán acabado en el mismo momento en el que me entere.

El pasillo volvió a quedar sumido en el más siniestro de los silencios. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y bajó la pistola. Ni siquiera lo pensé, abrí la puerta bruscamente y salí corriendo hacia cualquier lugar, lejos.

Cobarde. Eres un cobarde, me dije. La humillación y la cobardía siempre me han avergonzado, pero el pánico, el miedo, pueden derribar el más firme muro de orgullo. El mío no era una excepción; soy humano, a fin de cuentas.

Recuerdo los siguientes días tensos. Soñaba con pistolas apuntándome, amordazado y atado a una silla, sin poder escapar. Y cuando me despertaba tenía las sábanas enroscadas alrededor de mi cuerpo como una serpiente y la nuca bañada en sudor.

Pasé varios días en una rutina casi desesperante: iba del trabajo al hotel y viceversa. No visité a Sai hasta cuatro noches después. Él hablaba de tonterías, ajeno a mis preocupaciones, aunque de vez en cuando notaba un atisbo de incertidumbre en sus ojos cuando me miraba en silencio. Trataba de ocultar el miedo que sentía contando grandes estupideces y proyectos de futuro, pero mis vacilaciones cada vez que un cliente entraba al bar me delataban.

No quería ver a aquel engendro. Era un monstruo con dos caras: la interior y la exterior. De alguna manera siempre me llamó la atención su cara exterior, pues era la mayor farsa del mundo. Era un hombre de facciones increíblemente dulces, pero de ojos duros, de acero.

Pasó algún tiempo, tal vez dos semanas, y conseguí relajarme hasta casi olvidarlo. Algunas noches al volver al hotel miraba paranoico las calles vacías a mi espalda, esperando no verlo en ninguna esquina.

Una noche, tras salir de trabajar con la absurda idea en la cabeza de ahorrar para comprar un coche –algo totalmente imposible dada mi inestable situación económica– fui a ver a Sai. Había tomado algunas copas con dos compañeros del trabajo, y tenía la lengua suelta.

Cuando entré había una mujer coqueteando con mi amigo. Al hablar tenía acento, por lo que supuse que no debía ser de Hong Kong ni por asomo. Me senté en la barra y vi divertido como Sai despachaba a la joven sin ningún reparo ni vergüenza. Unas sencillas palabras bastaron.

–Deberías callar un poco –le dijo, sonriendo, con sorna. Vino a atenderme.

La mujer no pareció entender en principio, pero cuando al fin comprendió que la habían mandado a hacer puñetas, toda esa máscara de maquillaje barato se deformó horriblemente, y ella se puso a gritar en un dialecto que no tuve forma de entender. Se fue dando taconazos, y antes de que saliera Sai le gritó que no había pagado lo que había consumido. No pude evitar reír.

–No tienes tacto –dije sonriente.

–Lleva dando la chapa quince minutos. El psicólogo me decía que escuchara a la gente con paciencia, aunque no me interesara. Es de mala educación decir a la gente que se calle. Hace poco leí un libro sobre lenguaje corporal, y lo he puesto en práctica –dijo con cara de desconcierto–. Debo haber hecho demasiado bien eso de esconder que me aburría, porque no ha parado desde que ha entrado aquí. –De nuevo comencé a reír. Su expresión cambió a una de exagerada resignación.– No lo vuelvo a hacer, que se joda el psicólogo.

Lo mejor de Sai es que sus leves problemas mentales y sociales –aunque suene cruel lo que voy a decir– son graciosos. Cuando lo conocí leía muchos libros de autoayuda, pero hacía años que había dejado de visitar psicólogos. Aprendió a eludirlos y sus padres lo dieron por un caso perdido. Es un hombre extraño en todos los aspectos.

–A todo esto, no viniste anoche –añadió–. Te perdiste una gran actuación –susurró sonriendo con maldad–. Tu amigo vino y se emborrachó. Me dijo que lo sentía y que estaba harto. Eso antes de ponerse a vomitar como un descosido. Luego añadió que ya me pagaría la cuenta y se fue tambaleándose. No llegó ni a salir del bar. Tuve que dejar que durmiera aquí. –Se quedó un momento pensativo, y luego comenzó a reír como si hubiese contado un chiste.

No pude evitar tragar saliva y miré a Sai serio.

–No tiene gracia –le dije.

–Sí la tiene. Esta mañana la tenía más, aunque no le dije nada. Creo que viene hoy a pagarme lo que me debe. No sabes qué estómago tiene –se burló.

Tal vez la parte menos graciosa de Sai es que las desgracias ajenas lo divierten. Cuando le conté lo mal que lo había pasado la primera vez que me acosté con alguien le pareció la mar de jocoso.

Pero lo importante no es eso, sino que Uchiha iba a ir esa misma noche. Por supuesto, no quería ni oír su nombre. Me levanté del taburete y le dije a Sai con palabras presurosas que me iba, tenía cosas que hacer.

Debe ser cierto que el maldito destino existe, y además le gustan las jugarretas, porque apenas había terminado la frase, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, y no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber quién entró en el local.

…

_**C**_ortito, más que los otro dos. Se me ha olvidado actualizar, siento. El próximo llegará más rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Uchiha Sasuke, tan blanco como la cera, empujó la puerta tambaleándose. Tenía cara de estar sumamente cansado. Me miró de reojo, como si no me viera bien, y se acercó a la barra para depositar algunos billetes frente a Sai. Sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta y marchó por donde había venido. Un silencio espeso se formó en el ambiente, y cinco segundos después la voz de Sai resonó casi con eco.

–Creo que así no va a llegar a su casa.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un detonante; me levanté de la silla y seguí a Uchiha, sin decir palabra.

En un primer momento no localicé a nadie en la calle, a excepción de un par de borrachos discutiendo cerca de un bar. Pero entonces, apoyando el cuerpo sobre una farola, vi a aquel hombre, a punto de caerse al suelo. Fui corriendo hacia él, llegando en el momento justo en el que perdía toda la fuerza y caía. Lo cogí por los pelos, cayéndome también en el proceso, pero amortiguándole el golpe con mi cuerpo.

–¡Oye! –chillé confuso y asustado. Balbució algo que no entendí muy bien.

–Dile al camarero que se quede con los cambios –murmuró con voz débil. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecía buscar algo con la mirada, sin ver nada realmente, y su palidez era extrema, hasta que cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió muy débil. –Los cambios, díselo –volvió a añadir.

Deliraba, así que, como pude, lo levanté y lo llevé de vuelta al bar de Sai. Mi amigo me ayudó en cuanto nos vio aparecer, y logramos tumbar a Uchiha sobre la barra. Sai trajo unos paños mojados y se los aplicamos sobre la frente, hasta que comenzó a recobrar el color y de nuevo abrió los ojos.

Miró confundido las luces encima de la barra, mi cara, el local. Poco a poco su expresión volvió a serenarse. Le cambié el paño que tenía sobre la frente y le tomé el pulso; lo tenía normal.

–¿Estás mejor? –pregunté.

–Sí –dijo en voz muy baja. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero se lo impedí. Los enfermos psicópatas tampoco se merecen morir a una edad tan temprana, al fin y al cabo.

–Quédate tumbado. Si te levantas podría pasar otra vez.

No, a Uchiha Sasuke no le ordenes nada, es como hablarle a las paredes, en ese momento lo comprobé. Estaba loco. Y más lo estaba yo por ayudarlo.

Se levantó despacio, llevándose una mano al hombro izquierdo con cara de dolor, y el paño se cayó sobre sus piernas. Se quedó un momento sentado frunciendo el ceño y bajó al suelo, olvidándose del trapo mojado. Se dio la vuelta y me miró un instante antes de marcharse caminando con lentitud, tambaleándose ligeramente.

Al salir por la puerta algo brillante se escapó de su bolsillo y chocó contra el suelo, provocando un ruido metálico. Me acerqué y lo recogí. Era un anillo de plata con un carácter dibujado: escarlata.

–Sai, mañana nos vemos –susurré. No lo pensé ni medio segundo, salí de nuevo detrás de Uchiha, que caminaba unos metros delante de mí.

Pero no fui corriendo hacia él; traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, y lo seguí sin apartar la vista de su espalda, silencioso como un gato. Caminamos varias cuadras, atravesando calles bastante transitadas, hasta que, cerca de alguna estación de tren, torció por una arteria estrecha y oscura.

No conocía aquella parte de la ciudad, y tampoco estaba del todo seguro de saber volver al hotel, pero en aquel momento fue lo que menos me importó. Uchiha volvió a torcer hacia la derecha, y se metió por otra calle, aún más siniestra que la anterior. Aminoró el paso y se paró, y no tuve más remedio que esconderme tras unos contenedores.

Contuve la respiración hasta que de nuevo escuché sus pisadas sobre el suelo adoquinado, y entonces salí de mi escondite. Vi a Sasuke adentrarse entre unas sombras, allí donde las farolas no funcionaban, al final de la calle, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en un callejón sin salida, y yo era totalmente visible.

Cuando comprendí mi error y quise esconderme fue demasiado tarde, Uchiha ya me había visto, y estaba a sólo unos pasos de mí, apuntándome con un arma.

–¿Por qué me sigues? –preguntó con cara de enfado.

–Yo… No… –tartamudeé. Se acercó más a mí, sin dejar de apuntarme en ningún momento.

–¿Quién coño eres? ¿Para quién trabajas, mamón? –preguntó. Su cabreo iba en aumento. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, al ver que no paraba de acercarse, hasta que choqué con una pared de ladrillo.

–No lo malinterpretes, Sasuke…

–¡No me llames así! –chilló. Tenía la pistola pegada a la frente. Notaba sus dedos temblorosos en el pestillo. Un momento de vacilación y moriría. –¿Por qué me seguías?

–Tengo… Tengo tu…

–Te voy a matar –murmuró interrumpiéndome.

–¡No, no, no! –grité con miedo–. ¡Tengo tu anillo! –le dije.

Me miró un momento confuso, y bajó ligeramente la pistola. Un momento después la bajó del todo, y me miró como si no me conociese, vacilante. Escuché el ruido del arma al caer al suelo. Uchiha apoyó ambos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, en el muro, y unos segundos después tuve que sujetarlo para que no cayera al suelo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Lo senté sobre el asfalto y comencé a abanicarle la cara con mis manos, aunque debería haber salido corriendo. Pero debido a mi gilipollez extrema no sería capaz de dejar que nadie la palmara así. Por lo que me quedé y traté de ayudarlo. Aún así estaba, evidentemente, mal. Recogí su pistola y me la metí al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, que a su vez tapé con la sudadera. Pasé uno de sus brazos por un hombro y lo levanté agarrado de la cintura.

–Aguanta un poco, te llevaré a un hospital –le dije comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del callejón con gran dificultad.

–No –susurró aturdido.

–No seas cabezón, no quiero asistir a la muerte de nadie –le dije apurado.

Traté de localizar alguna cabina telefónica, pero Dios no quiso que hubiera ninguna cerca, así que intenté recordar dónde estaba la parada del tren. Así al menos podría enterarme de cómo llegar a un hospital.

–Sigue por esta calle, y coge tercera a la derecha –oí decir a Uchiha con voz débil. Lo miré, estaba pálido.

Avanzamos por la calle, un paso, dos, tres… Cada vez era más difícil sujetarlo, y parecía que se iba a desmayar definitivamente en cualquier momento, así que probé a hablarle para que no perdiera la conciencia, mientras caminábamos lentamente.

Poco a poco mejoró, y si seguí sujetándole la cintura fue por inercia. Seguí sus indicaciones hasta llegar a una de las calles principales del barrio, cerca del hotel.

–El hospital está a pocas paradas, vamos –le dije empujándolo un poco para que siguiera la dirección que yo quería.

–Estoy bien –contestó apartándose de mí. Entonces volvió a arrugar la cara y de nuevo se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo. Estaba pálido.

–No estás bien. Y no voy a dejar que huyas otra vez –le dije con seguridad. Además de que tenía sus cosas y estaba seguro de que no se marcharía sin ellas, tenía curiosidad.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con molestia, apretando más su hombro.

Lo pensé un instante. Podría dejar que se largara, pero no quería. Podría quedarme con él hasta asegurarme de que estaba del todo bien. O podría arrastrarlo hasta el hotel. Aunque si antes sabía cosas de mí, aquello sería como enseñarle al gato la ratonera. Pero no importó; no en aquel momento.

Lo agarré por un codo y tiré de él en dirección al hotel, pero volvió a soltarse y se paró en medio de la calle, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

–No estás bien –repetí–. Hoy te quedas conmigo.

Tenía una expresión irónica, como si no terminase de creerse lo absurdo de la situación. Y entonces su hombro volvió a molestarle. Aproveché la situación para tirar de nuevo de él.

Finalmente llegamos a mi habitación. Los gritos de la calle dieron paso al silencio del dormitorio y Uchiha había comenzado a sudar, blanco como la cera. Se sentó sobre la cama, sin dejar de agarrarse el hombro. Lo miré fijamente un instante.

–¿Qué te pasa en el hombro? –pregunté.

–Nada.

–Ya… –susurré–. Quítate la camisa y la chaqueta –le dije con voz autoritaria. Me miró con las cejas fruncidas.

–¿Qué es esto? Me obligas a venir, ahora me desnudas…

–¡No saques las cosas de contexto! ¡Idiota! –chillé. Su sonrisa cínica me crispó aún más los nervios. Aún así, con movimientos desesperantemente lentos, se quitó las prendas y me dio la espalda.

Me quedé mirando boquiabierto un punto fijo entre el hombro y el cuello. Tenía una herida con una pinta horrible, de color marrón. Parecía una quemadura totalmente infectada.

–Quédate aquí –le dije en voz baja. Ladeó la cabeza y me miró serio.

Bajé a recepción corriendo y pedí un botiquín, o algo parecido. El dueño me dio un recipiente con alcohol y unas gasas limpias. Con eso no bastaría, Uchiha tendría que ver a un médico, pero por el momento impediría que se infectase más.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación todo lo deprisa que me dieron las piernas. Sasuke me esperaba sentado sobre la cama, de cara a la ventana, con el codo apoyado en una rodilla y la frente sobre su puño cerrado.

Me acerqué y me senté detrás de él. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y me quité la chaqueta, para tener mayor libertad de movimiento.

–Vas a tener que apretar los dientes –le dije–, porque esto te va a doler.

Esparcí las gasas sobre la cama y volví a levantarme: me faltaba el algodón. Recordé que guardaba un poco al fondo de la maleta y busqué unos minutos hasta dar con él. Volví a la cama y me senté tras Sasuke con las piernas dobladas bajo mi cuerpo, dispuesto a examinar un momento la herida. Estaba inflamada y llena de pus, y la piel había sido quemada con algún tipo de objeto incandescente durante algún tiempo, pues tenía una forma extraña, y poco le faltaba para tenerla en carne viva.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que realmente se componía de tres heridas que se habían fusionado, pero los puntos más graves tenían forma de aspas orientadas hacia la derecha.

Había que sacar el pus, por lo que tenía que abrir las heridas, le doliese o no. Volví a levantarme y busqué alguna aguja, pero lo único que pude encontrar fue un imperdible. Lo desinfecté y volví a sentarme tras Uchiha.

Le estiré un poco la piel con una mano, y noté como sus músculos se tensaban ante el contacto. Sin pensarlo más, pinché rápidamente las heridas, una por una, cogí algodón empapado de alcohol y comencé a limpiarlas con cuidado. Los músculos de Sasuke se templaron más y apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Mire su cara sin dejar de pasar el algodón por sus heridas. Observaba serio la ventana. Tragó saliva y sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí mientras ladeaba la cara levemente. Yo también tragué saliva y volví a centrarme en su hombro.

Cuando terminé di las gracias a Dios por haberlo hecho. La tensión de Sasuke cada vez que lo tocaba me estaba enervando y poniendo nervioso. Cuando me aparté se relajó visiblemente y vi como se frotaba las palmas de las manos con los pantalones. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que la cercanía lo alteraba, y posiblemente tampoco le agradara demasiado.

Lo que me gustaba de Sasuke o, más bien, atraía era aquel lado humano. Pequeños detalles que decían que, a pesar de haber matado –hecho que aún me eriza el vello– era como yo, una persona normal algo fuera de lo común. Muy fuera de lo común, mejor dicho. No, no era normal, simplemente tenía ciertas actitudes normales.

Miré el reloj. Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, pero era sábado y al día siguiente podría dormir tranquilamente. Aún así estaba cansado, así que dejé las cosas en la única silla que había en la habitación y me quité los zapatos y los pantalones. Un segundo después pensé que no debería habérmelos quitado, pues no estaba solo.

Aún así me acerqué al lavabo, me lavé las manos y me metí a la cama. Uchiha seguía sentado, mirando hacia la ventana. Yo lo miraba a él, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo, pero no era hombre de muchas palabras. Pasaron los minutos en silencio, hasta que decidió tumbarse también. Al tener el hombro herido tuvo que ponerse de lado, de cara a mí.

Me levanté, apagué la luz y volví a tumbarme, dándole la espalda bajo un deseo de buenas noches dicho en voz muy baja.

Media hora después realicé que el sueño no estaba por la labor de venir a visitarme. No paraba de cambiar de posición, cada vez más harto, mientras que Sasuke no se movía nada.

Cuando finalmente encontré una postura cómoda, de cara a él, lo sorprendí mirándome. No apartó la vista cuando fijé mis pupilas en las suyas. Aquel simple acto amenazó con acabar con mis nervios, así que cerré los ojos, intentado no pensar. No pude evitar suponer que aquella noche sería muy larga y deseé que Uchiha no hubiese pisado nunca el hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

No me podía dormir. El no poder conciliar el sueño cuando estás cansado es horrible. Y más cuando, encima de no poder dormir, tienes tus glóbulos rojos haciendo carreras de riesgo por tus venas.

Si no di mil vueltas en la cama no di ninguna, y es que me sentía observado y eso me ponía nervioso. Cada vez que me quedaba mirando hacia Sasuke él me observaba inmutable. Parecía dormir con los ojos abiertos, pues no se había movido apenas.

No dormía, por supuesto, ni parecía tener demasiadas ganas de hacerlo. En un momento dado –tal vez eran las tres de la madrugada– se levantó de la cama silenciosamente. Abrí los ojos y vi que se acercaba a la silla donde había depositado su ropa. Hice ademán de levantarme, pues pensé que se macharía, pero volví a tumbarme cuando me di cuenta de que tan sólo sacaba algo de un bolsillo: el paquete de tabaco. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y comenzó a fumar apoyado en el alféizar.

Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama y estiré los brazos, suspirando a la par que cerraba los ojos. Me dolían los párpados del cansancio y el hombro por la incómoda postura. Ojalá se fuera, pensé abriendo de nuevo los ojos para mirar hacia la ventana, así yo podría dormir.

Es curioso que cuando la gente tiene que quedarse se vaya, y cuando tienen que largarse se quedan. Por otra parte era contradictorio; yo le había dicho que viniese, y yo era el que quería que se fuera.

Cuando terminó de fumar tiró la colilla por la ventana y la volvió a cerrar. Dejó el paquete sobre la silla y volvió a la cama. Me hice a un lado para dejarle sitio, sin embargo simplemente se sentó a mis pies, dándome la espalda. Me erguí un poco y me quedé apoyado sobre los codos, mirándolo con extrañeza.

–¿Qué tienes? –pregunté.

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí y vi brillar sus ojos un instante. Me miró unos segundos y abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no le salieron las palabras a la primera.

–¿Sigues viendo a Sakura? –dijo. Asentí levemente.– Dile que Sarutobi ha muerto.

–¿Quién es Sarutobi? –cuestioné con curiosidad.

–Simplemente dile eso.

Asentí de nuevo. Por fin el silencio se había roto, la tensión se había disipado un poco y mis músculos estaban más relajados. Aquello había sido como un globo a punto de estallar, pero –afortunadamente– Uchiha lo había desinflado a tiempo.

Vi a Sasuke levantarse como una sombra en la leve oscuridad de la habitación y me aparté de nuevo para dejarle hueco en la cama. Se tumbó y esta vez cerró los ojos nada más sentir la almohada bajo su cabeza. Yo, en cambio, me quedé mirando su cara, bañada por la tenue luz anaranjada que provenía de la silenciosa calle.

El ambiente se había relajado, y con él yo mismo. El rostro de mi acompañante estaba sereno. Divagué entre las palabras que me había dicho, el nombre del difunto y, para mí, desconocido Sarutobi. Seguí pensando en la tranquilidad de sus ojos cerrados, y en aquel momento Sasuke me pareció más humano de lo que nunca antes me había parecido.

Los minutos pasaron y su respiración se fue acompasando, adquiriendo un ritmo lento y conciliador. Pero algo rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos a mitad de la noche. Seguía paseando mis ojos por la cara de Sasuke como si fuese un mapa que no terminara de entender cuando de repente abrió la boca levemente, sacó la lengua y se humedeció los labios. Su respiración siguió ese mismo camino, chocando caliente contra mi cara.

No supe en qué estaba pensando antes, solamente en lo que se me acababa de ocurrir. No fue extraño, a fin de cuentas soy una persona que se deja dominar bastante por los instintos. Uchiha Sasuke me estaba resultando verdaderamente atractivo, más de lo que había pensado en un principio, a pesar de que saltaba a la vista.

Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no me parecía realmente atractivo. Tal vez soy selecto, pero en mi vida sólo ha habido dos hombres, se podría decir. El primer chico que me gustó pasó por el orfanato cuando tenía trece años; se quedó once meses y después desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Probablemente Haku atrajo mi atención por lo femenino de sus facciones. Eran tan dulces que en un principio pensé que era una chica.

El segundo fue mi mejor amigo. Con dieciséis años comenzamos a mantener una pseudo relación amorosa que no duró más de un año. Conocí una mujer mayor que yo y se lo conté a Gaara. "Somos amigos", dijo. A fin de cuentas era la única persona que podía comprenderme tanto como yo a él.

Después de aquella mujer hubo otras, pero nunca volví a fijarme en un hombre. Cuando conocí a Sasuke su atractivo no me fue indiferente, pero su hosca personalidad impidió que pensara algo más sobre él. A pesar de todo siempre me ha llamado la atención, en un sentido o en otro. Y en aquel momento me llamaba la atención más que nunca.

Lo medité un instante: tal vez estuviera dormido, pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera despierto y no era el momento de cagarla. En menos de diez segundos llegué a la conclusión de que pensar no servía para nada. Su cara parecía llamarme; su boca ya estaba seca, como si me dijera que tenía que volver a humedecerla, pues su dueño no se había percatado aún; sus ojos seguían cerrados con tranquilidad.

Como muchas veces hago, obedecí a mis impulsos sin pensarlo demasiado. Sentí el corazón un poco acelerado, pero aún así, por primera vez en una hora, me moví y acerqué un poco mi cuerpo al de Uchiha. Paré para comprobar que no se había enterado y me moví un poco más, estirando el pescuezo. Ya tenía su cara a medio palmo de la mía, simplemente tenía que estirar un poco más el cuello y la distancia acabaría.

Su respiración me calentó la boca y tragué saliva. Iba a cometer una gran estupidez y era plenamente consciente de ello, pero no quise darle más vueltas, así que sencillamente me lancé. Terminé de separar la distancia e hice presión sobre sus labios.

Sasuke tenía los labios finos, pero eran como dos almohadillas suaves: perfectos para besar. Tenían, como había supuesto, el tacto reseco provocado por su respiración, la cual acababa de cortar sin miramientos.

Fueron dos segundos que, si bien se hicieron cortos, dieron tiempo a decirme todo lo que necesitaba saber: me gustaba aquello, Sasuke estaba bien. Pero, para desgracia mía, también estaba despierto, con los ojos como platos. Lo único que resaltaba de su rostro cuando me apartó de él y me miró con cara de sorpresa eran sus enormes ojos.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta. Entonces comprendí mi error: me iba a zurrar. O eso pensé. Sin saber qué decir me di la vuelta y apreté los ojos con fuerza, esperando los golpes. Pero no hubo nada, ni un movimiento, sólo un susurro.

–¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?

Nada. Era evidente que ya no hacía nada más que encogerme sobre sí mismo hasta que me di cuenta de que no iba a estrangularme. Entonces me di la vuelta con lentitud y lo miré a la cara.

–Me he… caído –dije riendo nerviosamente.

–Como se me caiga un puño en tu cara vas a dejar de reírte –advirtió con una mueca desagradable.

–Vamos, no ha sido para tanto… No te ha dolido, ¿no? –pregunté en tono poco serio, tratando de restarle importancia. A fin de cuentas sólo había sido un beso estúpido y falto de consistencia.

–Si no me vas a dejar dormir me largo.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad y se quedó sentado sobre la cama, tocándose el hombro herido, de espaldas a mí.

–Eh, lo siento, sólo era una broma –comenté algo molesto, y me levanté también–. No hace falta que te mosquees así.

Me senté a su lado, tocando el frío suelo con los pies descalzos y lo miré a la cara. Volvió un molesto rostro hacia mí y me miró con ceño. Parecía que de mosqueo pasaba a grave enfado por momentos.

–No me gustan las bromas –dijo en tono agrio, si apartar la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros poniendo cara de circunstancia. No había sido una broma, pero no tenía los cojones para decirle que había querido besarlo.

Sentí la cama temblar y Sasuke se levantó. Fue hacia la silla, recogió su camisa y se la puso como pudo. Se echó la chaqueta a un hombro y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra. Me levanté detrás de él y lo seguí a toda prisa.

–¡Oye! –casi chillé.

Se paró a dos pasos de la puerta y se dio la vuelta con una ceja alzada. Abrí la boca, pero no supe qué decir. Me quedé quieto, mirándolo simplemente. De repente entornó los ojos y se acercó a mí con una gran zancada. Pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pude reaccionar, y al segundo siguiente era él quien me besaba, feroz y sin ningún tipo de consideración. Antes de separarme me mordió el labio inferior, sin llegar a hacerlo sangrar y de nuevo se dio la vuelta. Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrar escuché decirle "buenas noches", y después del portazo todo quedó en silencio.

Podría llamar a eso "el beso de buenas noches". Aunque supongo que lo que quiso darme a entender fue que no le tomara el pelo. Tenía cambios de humor radicales, nunca llegué a entenderlo del todo. Tal vez fuera el estrés.

Ni que decir tiene que apenas dormí en lo que quedaba de noche. Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta al medio día. Me costó levantarme demasiado, y cuando al fin lo hice, ni siquiera me molesté en vestirme.

Me acerqué a la puerta con paso lento y ojos de topo, y cuando toqué el pomo –y fue cuando los golpes al fin cesaron– lo giré con pesadez, tirando después de él como si el alma estuviese a punto de irse de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera era demasiado consciente de lo que hacía.

Oteé como un gato ciego, tratando de reconocer a la persona que tenía delante, hasta que me di cuenta de que era la hija del dueño del hotel, quien me miraba entre avergonzada y turbada.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté notando la boca pastosa. Me limpié las comisuras de los labios y advertí que había dormido con la boca abierta.

–Señor Uzumaki, creo que debería vestirse –dijo la muchacha bajando la cabeza.

–¿Quién…? ¡Ah! –chillé de repente, entendiendo la situación. Me adentré corriendo en el dormitorio y cogí el primer pantalón que vi, poniéndomelo encima con toda la rapidez de la que fui capaz, y casi cayendo al suelo en el proceso.– ¡Lo siento! –me disculpé al volver ante ella.

–Señor Uzumaki, hay alguien esperándolo abajo –me dijo volviendo a subir la vista, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

–¿A mí? ¿Ha dicho cómo se llama? –cuestioné preguntándome quién vendría a buscarme a aquellas horas, pues nunca lo había hecho nadie.

–No, señor. Es un joven alto y pálido, con le pelo un poco largo –comentó haciendo señas con las manos para indicar la largura del cabello de mi visitante. Entonces me di cuenta, con cara de espanto, de quien se trataba.

–Oye –susurré–, dile que no estoy, ¿eh?

–No puedo decirle eso, señor, ya le he dicho que iba a buscarlo –negó mirándome a los ojos.

–Pues… Dile que me he escapado, ¡no sé! –volví a insistir revolviéndome el pelo con desesperación, sin querer saber qué quería el bastardo aquel después de no haberme dejado dormir toda la noche.

La chica se mordió un labio y me miró como si fuese el ser más inmaduro del mundo. Y razón no le faltaba. Terminé por acceder, y le dije que hiciera subir al desgraciado, debía cambiarme.

Cerré la puerta con un golpe sordo y fui hacia la cama, dejándome caer abatido. Me llevé una mano a los ojos y me quité varias legañas pegajosas. Ni siquiera me había lavado la cara, y no iba a hacerlo sólo porque Sasuke hubiera decidido venir a visitarme por sorpresa.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta muy fuerte, y fue cuando me di cuenta: su pistola y su anillo seguían en mi posesión. Aquel era el simple motivo de su visita. Di un salto y bajé de la cama, me acerqué al lavabo y me eché agua generosamente sobre la cara, mojándome el flequillo para dejarlo un poco tieso y despejarme la vista.

Aún con el rostro mojado rebusqué entre la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior y di con el arma, oscura e imponente, y el anillo de plata. Los miré con el ceño fruncido y me acerqué a la puerta con pasos grandes. La abrí de golpe y le tendí sus cosas a Uchiha.

Todo habría ido bien si el que estaba delante de mí hubiese sido quien yo creía, pero desde el otro lado de la puerta Sai me miraba atónito. Mi cara cambió de repente. Me costó comprender mi error tanto tiempo que Sai ya se había echado a reír, no sé si de mí o de lo ridículo de la situación.

Bajé la mano y me di la vuelta, susurrando "pasa", aún estupefacto. Oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y dejé las cosas de Sasuke sobre el revoltijo desigual que era mi ropa dentro de la maleta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté a Sai nada más volverme hacia él. Estaba sentado en mi cama, dando saltitos para comprobar su confortabilidad.

–¿Acaso esperabas a alguien diferente? –curioseó mordaz.

–No esperaba a nadie, idiota. ¿Qué quieres?

–Hoy es domingo –contestó, aunque realmente no era una respuesta para mí–. No podía dormir, así que he pensado invitarte a la inauguración de una exposición en la que participo.

Lo decía como si me invitase a tomar café y el hecho de exponer algo no fuese nada relevante para él. Lo miré un segundo con la frente arrugada, hasta que sonrió despreocupadamente, observando todos los rincones de mi habitación, como si estuviese analizando algo demasiado complicado para mí. Suspiré con fuerza.

–Voy a ducharme, enseguida vuelvo.

Sai logró distraerme de Sasuke durante todo el día. Fuimos a aquella inauguración, y descubrí el lado más oculto de mi amigo: menuda maruja.

…

_**Y**_ se fini. Me ha costado, eh. Me ha costado muchísimo, estoy muerta, requetemuerta, más que muerta… Arg, maldito verano. En fin. ¡Vacacioneeees!

Fanu, (L), you know. London, baby.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

La sala de exposiciones estaba situada en el extremo noroeste de la ciudad, en Sheung Wan. Antiguamente había sido una imprenta, pero los dueños habían quedado arruinados y tuvieron que abandonarla. Después el estado la restauró y convirtió en una sala de exposiciones de paredes blancas y limpias.

No había ido a ver una exhibición de cuadros desde que había abandonado mi país, y aquello distaba mucho de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Llegamos antes de la inauguración, cuando aún la gente murmuraba entre nerviosa y emocionada, en grupitos de lo más variopintos.

Decidí echar un vistazo por la gran sala para hacerme una idea del tema central de la galería, pero no pude encontrar ninguna conexión en todo aquello, así que le pregunté a Sai.

–Cada pintor tiene una forma única de pintar y crear. Es de lo que trata esto. Yo pinto con tinta china y pinceles de diferentes grosores. Utilizo como elemento descriptivo básico la línea, nunca la mancha y mucho menos el color –explicó con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la boca abierta y de nuevo miré las obras, aunque esta vez me fijé más en los nombres. Había un tal Deidara cuyos cuadros parecían estar quemados; alguien llamado Konan que trabajaba con origami, haciendo cosas realmente impresionantes; otro llamado Sasori tenía una única obra: unas escalofriantes marionetas gigantes, que más bien parecían un ejército.

Cada vez que me acercaba para contemplar alguna cosa, la voz de Sai me llegaba desde atrás para hablarme del autor. Parecía conocerlos a todos y ninguno se libraba de sus críticas y burlas.

El tal Deidara era un mariquita con el pelo oxigenado que llevaba varios meses detrás del tipo llamado Sasori, un obseso antisocial con complejo de marioneta, de quien poco se sabía –o sabía Sai–. Un tipo llamado Kisame, que era japonés y tenía el pelo azul, acababa de volver de una expedición para observar tiburones, pero todos sus conocidos coincidían en que era una pena que ninguno de esos grandes animales se lo hubiese tragado. Sus obras reflejaban un claro gusto por los temas escabrosos.

Así me fui enterando de quiénes eran todos y cada uno de los artistas.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de gente: empresarios, reporteros de televisión, funcionarios del estado, etcétera. Un tal ministro de no sé qué hizo reunirse a todos los artistas delante de las cámaras y comenzó la inauguración.

A codazos, conseguí salir de entre la multitud y me alejé hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a una plataforma a casi tres metros de altura, que rodeaba la sala pegada a la pared, con una anchura de un metro y medio. Subí y me quedé mirando a la muchedumbre.

De vez en cuando echaba vagas miradas a Sai, para ver como sonreía cínicamente a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra. El político seguía hablando ante las cámaras y dando gracias a innumerables entidades por haber hecho posible aquella exposición. La multitud miraba hacia el pequeño corrillo que formaban los artistas y la prensa en una piña atenta a cualquier palabra.

De repente vi a alguien que intentaba salir del núcleo de todo aquello, abriéndose paso entre la gente, con un teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja. A finales de los noventa, en Japón aquellos aparatos ya hacían furor, pero yo nunca había necesitado uno. Pero lo extraño de aquel tipo no era que tuviera un teléfono, sino que yo lo conocía: Uchiha Sasuke.

Comencé a correr por la plataforma hasta llegar a las escaleras y las bajé de dos en dos, atrayendo la atención del grupo de gente y de los periodistas mismos. No hice el menor caso y me centré en dar con Sasuke. Lo vi en la puerta de la sala, bajando los escalones para salir a la calle mientras se quitaba la goma que llevaba sujetando su pelo. Me pareció bastante más largo de lo que recordaba.

–¡Sasuke! –grité. Pero ya estaba fuera, no me escuchó. Unas cuantas voces en la sala me mandaron callar, pero me dirigí a la salida sin prestarles atención.

Una vez fuera lo único que logré ver fue un coche extranjero alejarse, pero no había ni rastro de Sasuke por ningún sitio. Suspiré y volví a meterme a la sala, donde la inauguración estaba llegando a su fin.

Me quedé apartado de la gente, esperando a Sai en silencio, perdido entre mis pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios haría Sasuke en un sitio como aquel?

–Te veo un poco desorientado –escuché a mi lado. Algo sobresaltado me giré, pues no había advertido la presencia de nadie.

Un chico algo más bajo que yo, con el pelo negro y un horrible corte a tazón, de enormes cejas y ojos saltones, me sonreía con simpatía, como si fuésemos amigos. Levanté una ceja.

–Me llamo Lee, encantado –se auto presentó tendiéndome una mano que estreché con una sonrisa forzada–. Parece que tú tampoco entiendes muy bien de qué va esto –dijo soltándome–, pero por sacar una sonrisa todo vale.

¿De veras?, pensé.

–Yo he venido a acompañar a mi novia en su gran día. ¿No es genial? ¡Es la fuerza de la juventud! –exclamó con una brillante sonrisa, enseñándome sus dos filas de dientes blancos.

–Sí, sí… –susurré con una mueca de desagrado.

–Yo estas cosas no las entiendo –admitió–, pero a Tenten le hace ilusión creer que aprecio su arte. ¡Que no lo desprecio! No me malinterpretes –me dijo.

Asentí con otra falsa sonrisa y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Y Sai?

–En realidad preferiría estar entrenando con mi maestro Gai –susurró como su fuese una confidencia. ¿Maestro gay?, pensé. Estuve a punto de decirle que no hablaba su idioma, pero lo que dijo a continuación hizo que me olvidara de Sai.– Estamos entrenando las escenas de más riesgo para la película en la que salgo. Es un papel secundario, pero por algo se empieza –rió con entusiasmo. Me volví hacia él.

–¿Eres actor? –pregunté sorprendido.

–Sí. Y seré algún día tan grande como Bruce Lee. Por algo me llamo como él –comentó sonriente, juntado el puño derecho con la palma de su otra mano y haciendo una inclinación, como si estuviésemos en un combate de artes marciales.

Me fijé en que llevaba las dos manos vendadas, a excepción de los callosos dedos. Sí que debía gustarle entrenar.

–Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto –dije al fin, estirando la boca–. ¡Y seré un gran director de cine! –casi chillé, mucho más animado.

–¿De verdad? –Lee me miraba con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

–¡Por supuesto! No he recorrido tantos kilómetros para quedarme a las puertas.

Mi pequeño discurso me recordó que desde que había llegado a la ciudad no había hecho más que pasar las noches en la taberna de Sai y hablar los domingos con Kakashi mientras me iba presentado aspirantes a actores y gente con una cultura cinematográfica alucinante, junto a los cuales yo parecía un don nadie analfabeto.

Rock Lee resultó ser una compañía más entretenida de lo que habría esperado, pero tenía salidas de tono que me hacían sentir vergüenza ajena. Aún así me dio su número de teléfono y recitó brevemente el horario en el cual estaría disponible. Tal vez habláramos de un proyecto en conjunto.

Por la tarde me despedí de Sai y partí hacia el hotel con la excusa de que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir un poco. No llegué al hotel enseguida, pues me acordé de Sasuke y lo que me había dicho la noche anterior: tenía que hablar con Sakura.

Me metí en la cabina telefónica más cercana y marqué el número; ya me lo sabía de memoria. Cuando descolgó estaba tan apurada que apenas pude adelantarle nada.

–Iré a buscarte mañana al trabajo –dijo antes de colgar.

Salí de la cabina y me encaminé de nuevo hacia el hotel. ¿Cómo le das a alguien una noticia como esa?, pensé rascándome la nuca. Jamás había tenido un ser querido para lamentar su muerte, a excepción de mi _abuelo_, y aún seguía vivo.

Miré el cielo. Estaba encapotado y amenazaba con una tormenta, en contraste con el agradable sol del mediodía. Anochecía, así que lo mejor sería ir a dormir, pues al día siguiente tendría que trabajar.

Empezó a chispear cuando me hallaba a una calle del hotel. Una vez dentro del edificio saludé al dueño, quien yacía en su mostrador improvisado como todos los días, leyendo uno de los tantos periódicos que almacenaba a diario con noticias llegadas de todo el país.

Al subir las escaleras me encontré con su hija, quien me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y aceleró el paso sin volver a mirarme. Aquella chica siempre se comportaba de forma extraña cuando me veía.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación encendí la luz y me tumbé en la cama, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia al golpear la ventana. Me dormí de esa manera, con la luz encendida, hasta que en algún momento de la noche llamaron a la puerta.

Abrí los ojos con pereza. Todo estaba a oscuras. Me froté los párpados y me incorporé. Fuera la lluvia seguía llamando a la ventana con golpes suaves y por los cristales de ésta se filtraba la luz naranja que tanto me gusta de las farolas.

No cesaban de llamar a la puerta, así que me levanté de la cama y me fui quitando la chaqueta mientras avanzaba. Me tropecé con algo y estuve a punto de caerme, pero sólo era una almohada que no sé cómo llegó al suelo.

Al llegar a la puerta extendí la mano hacia el interruptor de la luz, pero cuando lo pulsé no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Probé un par de veces más y abrí; se habría ido la luz.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté cuando vi a la hija del dueño del hotel, vestida con bata y con una vela encendida en un soporte de metal entre sus manos.

–Disculpe que lo moleste –susurró con voz suave–, pero hay alguien que quiere verlo.

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Qué hora debía ser para que ella estuviera en bata?

–Bueno, dile que no me apetece verle y que vuelva por la mañana –susurré de mala gana.

–Es que…

–No vendré por la mañana sólo porque a ti te apetezca dormir –escuché una voz proveniente del pasillo. Asomé la cabeza y vi a Uchiha con una ceja levantada.

Volví a meter la cabeza en mi cuarto con cara de perro y le hice una seña con una mano para que entrara. La chica se apartó para que pasara, con expresión asustadiza.

–Buenas noches –le dije antes de cerrar la puerta–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté a Sasuke dándome la vuelta para encararlo, cambiando el chino por el japonés.

–Creo que tienes cosas mías –susurró.

Me quedé un momento de pie, examinándolo de arriba abajo a la tenue luz de la calle, pero dejé de observarlo al toparme con sus ojos impacientes. Me acerqué a la silla y levanté una camiseta para encontrar la pistola y el anillo. Cuando me volví hacia Sasuke, éste se estaba desabotonando la camisa, y sobre mi cama estaba su chaqueta.

–¿Qué coño haces? –pregunté alterado. No es normal que venga alguien de repente a tu cuarto y se comience a desnudar en silencio. Y si malinterpretas las cosas la sangre se altera aún más, como me ocurrió a mí.

No contestó a mi pregunta. Se quitó la camisa en cuidado y se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda. Vi el vendaje blanco en su hombro; parecía el mismo que le había puesto la noche anterior, pero una mancha oscura se extendía donde debería estar la herida.

Entonces lo entendí: simplemente quería que lo ayudase con su hombro, pero ni siquiera me lo iba a pedir. Supongo que el orgullo no lo dejaba. Idiota, me dije. Suspiré.

–Tengo que ir a buscar velas –farfullé.

–En mi bolsillo –contestó Sasuke sin darse la vuelta.

Me acerqué a la cama y recogí la chaqueta. Metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos y encontré un frasco de cristal. Lo examiné como pude, pero no logré averiguar que era, así que lo dejé en su sitio y busqué en el otro lado. Había dos velas alargadas y blanquecinas, un paquete de tabaco y una caja de cerillas.

Cogí las cerillas y las velas y volví a dejar la chaqueta. En silencio, busqué algo que me sirviera de soporte para las bujías, pero lo más útil que pude encontrar –y me costó lo mío debido a la oscuridad– fue el envoltorio de unas cuchillas para afeitar, así que separé el cartón del plástico para quedarme con el primero, encendí una vela y dejé caer unas gotas de cera sobre él, con el fin de estabilizar la candela. Dejé la luz en el suelo y fui a buscar las gasas y el alcohol sobrantes de la noche anterior.

–Ponte en el suelo –le dije a Sasuke. Obedeció y se sentó de espaldas a las velas.

Cogí el vaso que había sobre la mesilla al lado de mi cama, lo lavé un poco y lo llené de agua fría, pues el hotel no ofrecía agua caliente, excepto para duchas y con un tiempo muy limitado.

Con todo preparado, me senté detrás de Uchiha y comencé a quitarle la venda, con la ayuda de una gasa mojada, para no volver a abrir la herida, pues el vendaje se le había quedado pegado por culpa de la sangre. Aún así fue inevitable y tuve que volver a limpiar y desinfectar.

–Coge la crema que hay en el bolsillo derecho –gruñó Sasuke. Me levanté y cogí el frasquito que había encontrado anteriormente.– Pero lávate bien las manos –advirtió volviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

Lo miré con una ceja arqueada. Encima se creía que era estúpido, o algo.

Me enjaboné bien las manos y las aclaré con abundante agua antes de secarlas con un trozo de papel higiénico áspero; volví a sentarme tras él. Llevaba toda la noche con los músculos de la espalda tensos, y yo había evitado a toda costa tocar su piel con las manos. Pero era inevitable.

Abrí el frasquito y metí un dedo en una sustancia viscosa con mal olor. Dudé un instante, después metí otro dedo y cogí más cantidad, para acercar una mano temblorosa a su herida. Cuando lo toqué su cuerpo sufrió un leve espasmo, pero hice como si no me hubiese dado cuenta y comencé a aplicarle el pote.

Al cabo de poco rato me di cuenta de que apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que incluso temblaba, pero seguí extendiendo la crema por toda la horrible herida. Una vez terminada la operación hice algo que una vez Haku había hecho por mí, y soplé sobre la quemadura de Sasuke hasta que dejó de temblar un poco. Entonces cogí las vendas y de nuevo empecé a aplicárselas.

Cuando terminé, dejé reposar una mano sobre el vendaje. Tragué en seco y al instante siguiente llevé la otra a su hombro derecho y lo acaricié tímidamente. Al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba, bajé los dedos por su espalda, hasta que, en un movimiento brusco, el idiota me agarró de la muñeca, haciéndome demasiado daño, y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

El fuego de la vela parpadeó un poco, reflejado en sus pupilas.

–Deja de hacer el tonto –murmuró peligrosamente.

Volví a tragar saliva, pero no me moví un ápice, esperando que él hiciera algo. Si en un principio se había dejado, no podía hablar tan en serio, a pesar de que su tono de voz erizara el vello.

Poco a poco me soltó y vi una chispa de duda en sus ojos. Su cuerpo se balanceó un poco hacia delante, pero al instante siguiente se levantó del suelo y fue en busca de su camisa.

¿Ya está?, pensé sin poder evitarlo.

…

_**S**_í, ya está. Al menos por ahora. Ya veremos que pasa en el próximo, si Sasuke se anima o qué. Hasta entonces, que no sé cuándo será porque me largo de vacaciones, que lo paséis bien :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

¿Sencillamente había venido hasta el hotel para utilizarme? ¿Es que no tenía amigos? No, ¿cómo iba a tener amigos un engreído gilipollas como él?

Se había largado lanzándome una mirada extraña, pero ni siquiera se había llevado sus cosas, y de hecho había dejado hasta aquel ungüento apestoso. ¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Pensaba que iba a volver al día siguiente e iba a hacer lo mismo?

No cabía dentro de mí del enfado que tenía encima, y no paraba de dar vueltas por el dormitorio, doblando ropa como un descosido y apilando basura, echando miradas asesinas a las cosas de Uchiha de cuando en cuando.

Llevaba media hora solo en la habitación, la luz había vuelto y casi toda mi ropa yacía dentro de la maleta, en un rincón, recién doblada y ordenada. No me podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, la forma en que me había utilizado aquel capullo para que hiciera de enfermera, como si en el mundo no hubiera mil personas a las que acudir. Ya se lo diría la siguiente noche, ya le haría saber que yo no era ninguna chacha.

¡Y sin dar las gracias!

Al día siguiente discutí con el jefe, quien me amenazó con echarme si no cerraba el pico. Tuvieron que ser mis compañeros quienes me calmaran. A las ocho en punto llegó Sakura y me llevó a cenar a una bonita y luminosa tienda de fideos. Ella estaba de buen humor, pero yo no paraba de maldecir a Uchiha.

Mi amiga hablaba sin parar, pero no escuché ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo. Tenía algo más importante en lo que concentrarme: tenía que decirle que el tal Sarutobi había muerto. Como no sabía quién era ni la relación que tenían, ni siquiera me hacía una vaga idea de cómo iba a comportarse. Fruncí el ceño y me auto infundí valor.

–Sakura –la interrumpí. Me miró con la boca abierta, pero enseguida la cerró, dispuesta a escuchar. Levanté los ojos hasta enfocar los suyos y lo solté de golpe.– Sarutobi ha muerto.

Silencio. Ni una muestra de tristeza en sus pupilas. Ni siquiera daba señales de conocerlo, de hecho.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó entonces desconcertada–. Que yo sepa no tenemos amigos en común con ese nombre.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

–No sé quién es. –Vacilé un momento.– Me lo ha dicho Sasuke –contesté al fin, en voz baja.

–¿Sasu…? ¿Sarutobi? –susurró cuando finalmente entendió a qué me refería. Bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando sus rodillas. Pensé que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, pero no fue así. A pesar de tener los ojos vidriosos volvió a levantar la vista y sonrió con nostalgia.– Ya estaba viejo. Pero tendré que ir a Japón… –murmuró. Lo extraño fue que ni siquiera preguntó sobre Sasuke.

Cuando terminamos de cenar la acompañé a una cabina telefónica y llamó a su madre, que vivía en Tokio. Hablaron un momento y Sakura le dijo que iría al día siguiente a casa. Le prometí que la acompañaría al aeropuerto y nos despedimos en el metro. Me dio un abrazo y me susurró un sofocado "gracias" al oído antes de subir al tren.

Cuando llegué al hotel me di una ducha rápida y subí a mi cuarto a ponerme el pijama; esa noche hacía más frío que de costumbre y no quería dormir en ropa interior. A los cinco minutos de subir alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui a abrir, deseando que fuera la hija del dueño diciendo que Uchiha había vuelto, para así poder descargar mi rabia acumulada. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando lo que la chica me dijo fue:

–Mi abuelo le invita a cenar con nosotros, si le apetece.

Me quedé atónito. Apenas había tenido relación con aquel hombre como para que me invitara a cenar con ellos. Por otra parte mi curiosidad tuvo que esperar, pues ya había cenado, y prefería rechazar la invitación antes que ir y no comer nada: podrían ofenderse.

–Lo siento… Es que he cenado ya. Otro día, ¿de acuerdo? –le dije tratando de ser amable.

Aquello pareció decepcionarla un tanto, pero aún así asintió con buena educación. Antes de cerrar la puerta volví a oír su voz.

–Señor Uzumaki… ¿Le parece bien mañana?

Tras pensarlo un par de segundos asentí con una sonrisa, y ella correspondió a la misma. Al día siguiente me esperarían hasta que volviera de trabajar, me dijo.

Sin proponerlo, aquella muchacha me había animado un poco. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Nunca me había dicho su nombre. Mañana lo tengo que averiguar sin falta, me dije.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando escuché golpes en la puerta de nuevo. Me levanté con un suspiro, pero una leve sonrisa, imaginando que la muchacha volvía. Pero no, ni por asomo se parecía a aquella chiquilla el engendro que tenía delante.

Entorné los ojos y miré a Sasuke como se mira a un cadáver en avanzado estado de putrefacción. Uchiha del demonio… ¿Cómo se podía ser tan caradura? Por su parte, él parecía tranquilo, como si no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada.

–¿Qué quieres? –ladré.

Nada.

–No tengo toda la noche –insistí.

Nada, otra vez. Estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero al fin decidió hablar.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–¿Para qué? –pregunté en voz baja.

De nuevo se quedó callado, lo cual terminó de sacarme de mis casillas. Perdí los nervios completamente y me abalancé sobre él. Lo agarré de las solapas de su chaqueta y aplasté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pegándolo a la pared del pasillo.

–¿Qué coño te pasa a ti? –chillé sin importarme la hora que era ni que pudiese asustar a alguien. Como no contestó hice más fuerza, clavándole los codos en las costillas.– ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, o qué? ¡Habla! ¡Estoy hasta arriba de tu silencio!

Su única respuesta fue arrugar el ceño como si el ofendido fuera él, no yo. Escuché ruidos por el pasillo, provenientes de las escaleras, y solté a Uchiha justo antes de que la hija del propietario –¿o era nieta?– llegara a la planta para ver qué pasaba. Entré en mi habitación sin decir una palabra, pero dejé la puerta abierta.

Al poco tiempo, Sasuke entró detrás y cerró con sigilo, como un niño pequeño que no quiere despertar a sus padres para que no sepan que se ha levantado de noche a comer chocolate.

Me senté en la cama y crucé las piernas y los brazos, esperando que abriera la boca. Lo único que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre la silla, encima de la dichosa pistola y el anillo.

–No vas a decir nada, ¿no? –farfullé molesto sin mirarlo–. Antes que decir que necesitas ayuda porque no llegas para cambiarte solo las vendas prefieres comerte una hostia, por tu puto orgullo –le dije levantado la voz. Esta vez sí lo miré. Estaba de pie al lado de la silla, la cual había mudado la noche anterior a los pies de la cama.

–¿Quieres que te lo pida por favor? –preguntó con ironía en la voz.

–Sería lo mínimo –susurré sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Sonrió cínicamente, pero no dijo nada, haciendo que volviera a perder los nervios. Me levanté de la cama y me revolví el pelo con un grito ahogado. Quería estrangularlo.

–¡Me sacas de quicio! –exclamé–. Nunca sé lo que pienses, ni a qué vienes, ni por qué desapareces, ni qué coño quieres de mí –chillé desesperado. Por fin, qué alivio.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿En qué diablos piensas?

Se quedó callado un momento, como si no estuviese seguro de decírmelo. Finalmente contestó:

–En que no debería estar aquí.

–¿Y eso por qué? –cuestioné con recelo. De nuevo dudó.

–Es peligroso.

Entorné los ojos, estudiando sus facciones desconfiadamente. No entendía nada.

–¿Y a qué vienes, entonces?

La gran pregunta. Seguía con ese tinte dubitativo en los ojos. No contestó, y me obligué a pensar que no era lo que yo temía, que simplemente venía a verme porque le convenía. Con el tiempo aprendí que Sasuke estaba demasiado solo y era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero me lo callé.

Hice que se sentara sobre la cama y se desnudara de cintura para arriba, y lo ayudé con su herida, en el más mudo y frío de los silencios. Estaba molesto, no quería hablar. Por otra parte, debería haberme negado a ayudarlo, pero mi naturaleza no me deja hacerlo.

Preparé todo lo necesario y me dispuse a quitarle la venda sucia. Sasuke estaba con la vista fija en la ventana. La luz del techo se reflejaba en sus ojos. No he vuelto a ver unos ojos como los suyos, tan oscuros e indescifrables.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo observaba volvió la cabeza hacia mí, y me puse manos a la obra, sin volver a levantar la vista hasta que terminé. Recogí todo y dejé las cosas sobre la mesilla de noche; acto seguido, me tumbé sobre la cama, al lado de Sasuke, y lo miré desde abajo unos segundos. Lo vi suspirar y al instante siguiente se había tumbado a mi lado.

Lo observé de refilón y él me devolvió la mirada. Después giró la cabeza hacia el techo, y lo imité. ¿Qué piensas?, estuve a punto de preguntar, pero ni siquiera tuve que esperar demasiado para saberlo.

Sentí su mano sobre mis dedos, en una especie de caricia torpe, y volví la cabeza hacia él sorprendido. Tragó saliva y me miró. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ese tío? O me alejaba de él o se acercaba a mí demasiado. Pero en aquel momento volví a hacer acopio de mi gran capacidad de no pensar las cosas y le devolví el gesto.

Me puse de lado y lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados. No se había movido, y ahora me miraba más seguro de sí mismo, casi desafiante. Que le hubiese devuelto la caricia había sido como el pase que necesitaba. Me acerqué y lo besé en los labios. No fue un simple roce ni un beso profundo; sencillamente estaba allí, con mis labios sobre los suyos, sin abrir la boca, hasta que Sasuke por fin decidió moverse y posó una mano sobre mi nuca antes de separar los labios e instarme con su lengua a hacer lo mismo.

No tardé en sentarme sobre las caderas de Uchiha y quitarme la parte de arriba del pijama. Acariciaba su cuerpo a la vez que besaba su cuello. Todo pasaba rápido. Sasuke no movía las manos de mis caderas y se dejaba hacer, pero el calor de su cuerpo me excitaba.

Antes de darme cuenta me había quitado los pantalones y había hecho a Sasuke darse la vuelta mientras le bajaba los suyos. Fue cuando reaccionó y me agarró de las muñecas, jadeante. Lo miré sin entender, pero me apartó de él con brusquedad y se quedó sentado en el bordillo de la cama, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la frente apoyada en la palma de una de sus manos.

Tragué saliva y dejé caer mi mano sobre su hombro derecho, pronunciando su nombre en un susurro, pero se levantó, fue hacia la silla y recogió sus cosas. Se vistió rápidamente, se guardó la pistola y se puso el anillo. Antes de salir me miró con una especie de temor y se fue con el pelo revuelto.

Me quedé mudo, sentado sobre la cama, con el reciente sabor de su piel aún en los labios y su olor flotando en el ambiente. A los pocos segundos reaccioné y bajé la vista. Estaba empalmado y solo.

–¡Joder! –exclamé frunciendo el entrecejo.

Con pesar, tuve que levantarme y buscar en mi maleta la cinta que contenía la película perfecta para resolver ese tipo de problemas, y me dormí casi dos horas más tarde, aún pensando en Sasuke.

Cuando el despertador me obligó a levantarme de la cama tenía la nariz congelada y me había resfriado. Me duché rápidamente, pedí prestado el teléfono al dueño del hotel, me excusé del trabajo durante unas horas y fui a buscar a Sakura, tal y como le había prometido.

Fuimos a la estación de ferrocarriles en silencio. Ella levaba una pequeña maleta y yo iba sumido en mis pensamientos. Cogimos el tren directo al aeropuerto, y veinticinco minutos después desembarcamos sin decir palabra.

Sakura compró el billete de avión, que salía una hora y media después y fuimos a facturar la maleta. Después, nos sentamos cerca de una máquina expendedora de gominolas y bocadillos fríos a esperar.

–Naruto, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó Sakura unos minutos después de habernos sentado. Tenía algo de ojeras, pero los ojos serenos.

–Nada –mentí–. Me he resfriado un poco y he dormido mal, es todo.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero no me contradijo. Entonces se me cambió el chip. Sakura no necesitaba a su lado a alguien sumergido en sus pensamientos, sino una persona que la animara. A fin de cuentas iba a ver a un muerto, no de vacaciones.

Empecé a hablarle de la primera tontería que me vino a la mente mientras observaba el ir y venir del hervidero de gente de todas las naciones que deambulaban por el aeropuerto.

Casi una hora más tarde el avión despegó. Cogí un taxi y fui directo al trabajo, maldiciendo en silencio cuando escuché cuánto le debía al taxista. Jodido timador, pensé. Mi mal humor no hizo sinn aumentar a partir de aquel momento.

…

_**A**_unque haya cosas extrañas en este capítulo, todo se revelará a su debido tiempo. Pero ahora sí que no sé cuándo voy a actualizar. Probablemente a finales de agosto. Hasta entonces, lo dicho: a gozar el veranito.

A Sakuraki: Gracias, pero incluiré a Itachi si tengo que hacerlo. De momento no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero no se sabe en un futuro. En cuanto a mis vacaciones, no tendré ordenador, ni Internet, ni privacidad para escribir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Sasuke desapareció. Durante una semana no supe nada de su paradero.

La familia Hyuuga resultó ser de lo más amable. No eran padre e hija, como yo había supuesto, sino abuelo y nieta.

Hinata se había escapado de casa a los quince años, refugiándose bajo el techo de su abuelo paterno, con el que su progenitor nunca se había llevado bien.

El señor Hyuuga era japonés, pero tras la Gran Guerra había abandonado su país para casarse con una hongkonesa y apenas tenía relaciones con su familia, exceptuando a su nieta. Tras la muerte de su mujer los lazos con su único hijo vivo se habían roto radicalmente.

­­–No es que el abuelo odie a mi padre –me había explicado Hinata en su japonés con acento de Osaka–, el problema es que papá cree demasiado en las costumbres japonesas y la pureza de sangre. No quería mezclarse con chinos y le guardaba rencor al abuelo por haber abandonado su patria.

»La abuela tenía antepasados japoneses; una antigua familia de comerciantes ricos.

Cosas más raras se habían visto.

En la cena a la que fui invitado conocí a otros dos inquilinos del hotel, dos extranjeros ancianos, residentes en la ciudad desde los años sesenta. Eran demasiado viejos para volver a su país, Holanda, y habían decidido quedarse a esperar la muerte en el antiguo y destartalado hotel del señor Hyuuga.

Los Van Hayden cenaban cada noche con Hinata y su abuelo, pues no conocían a nadie más. Se pasaban las veladas recordando tiempos mejores.

Fueron ellos quienes me inspiraron para escribir mi primera historia larga. Aunque el guión de la película que hice después sufrió modificaciones, la señora Han y el señor Liu son tal y como yo conocí, a través de sus historias, a las Van Hayden.

Comencé a escribir varios días antes de la vuelta de Sakura, justamente una semana después de haber abandonado el país.

De vez en cuando pensaba en Sasuke, en la forma tan extraña en que había abandonado mi habitación. Iba al bar de Sai cada noche, esperando encontrarlo allí, o deseando que Hinata tuviese algún recado para mí cuando volviese al hotel. No sucedió nada de eso.

Fui a recoger a Sakura al aeropuerto el martes siguiente. Había recuperado su buen humor, por lo que estuvimos hablando de banalidades hasta que llegamos a su casa. Cuando quise despedirme de ella, pues debía regresar al trabajo, me agarró una manga y me miró seria. El repentino cambio de actitud me tomó por sorpresa y la miré preocupado.

–¿Qué relación tienes con Sasuke?

De todas las cosas que me habría podido decir, esa era la que menos me esperaba.

Reflexioné un momento y contesté con la mayor sinceridad que pude, omitiendo, evidentemente, la atracción física que sentía por él.

–De vez en cuando nos encontramos. Tomamos algo y hablamos –dije–. Aunque pensándolo mejor –recapacité–, soy yo el que habla. Uchiha apenas dice algo...

–Naruto –me interrumpió Sakura–. Sabes lo que Sasuke fue para mí, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

–Él no es como todo el mundo –prosiguió–. No te acerques demasiado porque te puedes quemar. No intentes ser su amigo. Él no entiende un término como ese. Lo conozco desde hace mucho y, créeme, Sasuke no sabe tratar con la gente ni quiere a nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera a día de hoy logro entender cómo me hizo caso a mí.

Yo no pretendía ser su amigo, quise decir. Ni tan siquiera quería ser parte de su vida. Pero me intrigaba, y mucho.

No dije nada, me limité a asentir y me fui. Todo el camino en taxi hasta el trabajo lo pasé observando fijamente una mancha de helado de frambuesa en la punta de una de mis zapatillas Converse de alguna imitación del país. Sasuke se hallaba conmigo.

No lo vi hasta dos días después de aquello.

Estaba en el metro, a la vuelta del trabajo. Me bajé en la parada más cercana al hotel y me metí por el entramado de pasillos del subsuelo, camino a la superficie.

Comencé a subir las escaleras en silencio, con la mirada perdida entre las páginas imaginarias de mi guión. No recuerdo que hubiese nadie más en las escaleras, aunque a mitad de subida me choqué con un anciano que bajaba a toda prisa. El hombre llevaba una cesta con frutas, y todas se fueron rodando por las escaleras debido al golpe.

Ambos desconcertados, echamos a correr escaleras abajo tras las manzanas y las naranjas. El viejo comenzó a gritar mientras alcanzaba algunas de las frutas y las devolvía a su sitio. No entendía lo que decía.

Recogí todo lo que pude y me acerqué a él para devolverle las frutas, pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Algunas manzanas se habían aplastado en las partes golpeadas, pero las naranjas y limones parecían estar bien.

Sin embargo el hombre no paraba de gritar, tendiéndome la cesta con el ceño gravemente fruncido.

Deposité la fruta en su sitio y me di cuenta de que el hombre hablaba en mandarín. Como en Hong Kong se habla cantonés (idioma al que malacostumbro a llamar chino), fue lo que yo estudié antes de venir.

–Disculpe, no le entiendo –le dije al hombre.

No pareció escucharme (de hecho, subió el tono de voz), así que fruncí el entrecejo y se lo repetí en inglés. Nada, ni caso.

Oí el traqueteo de un tren y un suspiro cuando éste paró. A mis oídos llegaron voces de diversas personas.

–Oye, viejo, no tengo ni idea de lo que me dices –le repetí al hombre, quien había subido un par de escalones y me apuntaba con un dedo rugoso que blandía al son de sus palabras.

En el momento en el que creí que mi paciencia llegaba a su límite, una voz masculina me sobresaltó, detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para comprobar que, como supuse, Sasuke subía las escaleras en aquel momento, hablándole al viejo en su idioma, sin mirarme.

No aparté la vista de él hasta que no estuvo a mi altura, y el desconocido tampoco. Entonces miró sus frutas e interrumpió a Uchiha. Él cerró los ojos con gesto pensativo y le dijo algo al viejo, ante lo cual el tío frunció el entrecejo, añadió algo más, escupió en el suelo y se fue escaleras abajo, farfullando cosas incomprensibles. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras una esquina. Entonces volví la cabeza hacia el moreno.

–Sasuke...

–Creía que eras inglés –me interrumpió–. En este sitio aún hay gente que odia a los extranjeros.

Levanté las cejas desconcertado. Sasuke suspiró en silencio y siguió su camino, escaleras arriba. Fui detrás de él y, una vez en la calle, nos dirigimos al bar de Sai sin decir palabra.

Sasuke parecía tener menos ganas de hablar que de costumbre. Sentía la tentación de preguntarle dónde había estado durante aquel tiempo, pero conocía la respuesta de antemano.

Cuando llegamos, Sai estaba hablando con un tipo alto de piel morena. Mi amigo tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste que no pierde la gracia hasta después de un buen rato. Cuando me vio su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Parecía realmente contento.

–Hola, Sai –saludé sentándome en un taburete al lado de Sasuke–, ponme un té verde.

–Un café –pidió Sasuke.

El hombre que estaba con Sai nos miró con los ojos entornados y cara de interés, chupando un cigarro que pronto se iba a quedar en filtro. Mientras, mi amigo preparaba el té.

Le devolví la mirada al orangután que tenía a la derecha y luego volví la vista hacia Sasuke, que miraba al frente ajeno a todos nosotros, con expresión vacía.

–Tú no eres de aquí –escuché al tipo alto hablar a mi derecha.

Lo miré a la cara. Seguía con esa expresión de intelectual barato. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con la punta del zapato.

–Debes de ser alemán o sueco –añadió.

Levanté una ceja . ¿Qué les pasaba a todos conmigo y mi nacionalidad?

–Soy japonés.

–Una mierda –dijo el hombre sonriendo irónico.

Fruncí el entrecejo y miré a Sasuke. Sai dejó el té delante de mí, sobre la barra.

–No le molestes, Bug –comentó mi amigo con una sonrisa de todo menos amable.

–Bromeo. Y ahora, el deber me llama.

Dejó unas monedas frente a Sai y se despidió con un movimiento de brazo antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Volví la vista hacia Sai con cara interrogativa.

–Es Big Bug. Era boxeador, pero lo tuvo que dejar. Eso lo deprimió tanto que acabó por frecuentar este sitio cada noche. Ya hace más de un año de eso –contó Sai.

Levanté las cejas y aparté la mirada. Esperaba no tener que volver a ver al tal Big Bug.

Sai se escurrió por la puerta de su cocina y escuché a Sasuke carraspear. Cuando volví la cabeza hacia él se estaba toqueteando la garganta con cara molesta.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

Asintió sin mirarme y de un trago sorbió la media taza de café que le quedaba.

–He empezado a escribir –comenté con ánimos de empezar una conversación–, y de momento la cosa pinta interesante.

Sasuke me miró con una ceja levantada, como si dijera que aquello no le importaba. Tenía los ojos apagados y cansados.

Asentí brevemente.

–Sakura acaba de volver de Japón –añadí virando los ojos en las cuencas para ver su expresión.

Estiró los labios en una línea fina y recta. Sacudió la cabeza como si una mosca lo molestara y se levantó.

–¿Adónde vas?

–Tengo que hacer cosas –murmuró.

Dejó dinero sobre la barra y se fue sin esperar el cambio ni despedirse.

–Uchiha –lo llamé antes de que saliera del bar. Se paró en seco, sin darse la vuelta–, ¿qué tal sigue tu hombro?

Miré a Sasuke de refilón. Él volvió un poco la cabeza sonriendo cínicamente.

–Muy bien, gracias –contestó antes de marcharse definitivamente.

Sai salió de la cocina en el mismo momento en el que una sonrisa se instalaba en mi cara.

...

_**A**_ctualizando desde el este (muy al este). Me había equivocado, puedo escribir. Así que el próximo vendrá pronto (en este capítulo he tenido ganas de darme una hostia por hacerlos tan cortos). Que lo paséis bien.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

La noche siguiente, al volver al hotel, me quité la ropa nada más entrar en la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada el sueño fue inminente.

Aquel día se había celebrado un banquete de boda al más puro estilo occidental en el restaurante. Estaba poco menos que muerto.

A media noche, sin embargo, me desperté sobresaltado. Alguien golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Me levanté frotándome los ojos y abrí. Sasuke me miraba desde el otro lado del marco con su cara inexpresiva de siempre.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunté en un bostezo enorme–. ¿Es que te duele otra vez el hombro? –bromeé apartándome para dejarlo entrar en la estancia.

Sin decir nada, pasó por mi lado y cerré la puerta rascándome la cabeza y revolviéndome el pelo a continuación. Cuando me di la vuelta, Sasuke estaba delante de mi cama, denudándose de cintura para arriba.

–Oye, que no lo decía en serio –susurré viendo como terminaba de desvestirse

Tiró la camiseta sobre la cama y se sentó dándome la espalda, con una pierna doblada debajo del trasero. Volvió la cara hacia mí con mirada desafiante.

Me acerqué y me senté detrás con un suspiro. Llevé las dos manos hacia el pequeño cuadrado de gasas que tenía pegado sobre la herida y despegué una esquina. Atiné a ver que la quemadura se había convertido en postilla y volví a pegar el vendaje. Su espalda estaba en tensión.

–No hace falta cambiarlo –le dije. Dudé unos momentos y añadí–: Siempre tienes el cuerpo tenso.

Tras aquellas palabras toqué sus hombros con ambas manos y sus músculos parecieron encresparse más, si cabe.

Con suavidad, hice que se tumbara bocabajo sobre la cama y me senté sobre él, en la terminación de la espina dorsal. Comencé a darle un masaje lo mejor que pude, hasta que sentí que se relajaba.

Coloqué los dos pulgares en la base de la columna vertebral y fui subiendo lentamente, haciendo presión. Cuando llegué a la nuca aparté el pelo con las manos, dejando al descubierto el blanco y largo cuello de Uchiha.

Paré en seco, con la vista fija en aquella tentadora parte de su cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior y me dejé presa del deseo, bajando la cara hasta que mi respiración chocaba tan de cerca con su piel que me calentaba la cara.

Sasuke se movió y volvió la cabeza hacia mí. Lo besé en la boca sin pensarlo un instante, pero él no correspondió. Sin embargo, no me di por vencido y no me separé de él hasta que no conseguí que separara los labios y contestara a mi beso.

Tan rápido como notó mi lengua inquieta en su boca aprovechó para morderla con la suficiente fuerza como para desconcertarme durante unos segundos. No necesitó más tiempo para tumbarme en la cama y sentarse encima de mis caderas a horcajadas. Me agarró las manos con fiereza y me levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, pegados al colchón.

Sonreí burlón. Su expresión era de seriedad total. En sus ojos había hasta una nota de furia creciente, pero el cuerpo lo delataba, así pude comprobarlo cuando bajé la vista hasta su entrepierna.

Su cara no estaba a mucha altura de la mía, así que estiré un poco el cuello y levanté la cabeza. Enganché sus labios en un beso hambriento, mordiendo y lamiendo aquellas almohadillas rosadas.

El beso no duró demasiado, pues Sasuke se separó de mí irguiendo la espalda. Me pasé le lengua por la comisura derecha y dejé caer la cabeza sobre el colchón. Mi acompañante seguía con la misma cara seria, alterada levemente por el entrecejo arrugado.

Antes siquiera de preguntarle qué ocurría pronunció unas palabras que no esperaba escuchar de su boca; menos en esa situación.

–Acabo de matar a un hombre.

Me quedé mudo de la impresión, y cuando al fin pude articular palabra –para preguntar qué piedra lo había golpeado– me interrumpió.

–¿Me follarías ahora, sabiendo eso? –preguntó con asco en el tono–. Sakura no lo sabía, por eso era capaz de dormir en la misma cama que un asesino. ¿Pero tú lo harías, sabiéndolo?

Sus ojos volvían a tener ese tinte maniático que tanto temor me había provocado.

Tragué saliva sin saber muy bien que decir. No me hizo falta ni pensarlo. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y sonrió con toda la maldad que fue capaz de proyectar en ese gesto.

–Claro que no lo harías, eres tan cobarde como todo el mundo –dijo como escupiendo cada palabra.

Aquello me cabreó. Sentí los músculos de la cara contraerse y utilicé toda mi fuerza para levantarme y tumbar a aquel idiota sobre la cama. Pero al contrario que él, yo lo tumbé bocabajo y le agarré los brazos a la espalda. Debido al esfuerzo –lejos quedaban ya mis pinitos en el club de kárate del colegio– mi respiración se había agitado bastante. A pesar de eso mi determinación seguía siendo la misma.

Bajé la cabeza hasta rozar con los labios la oreja de Sasuke y le dije:

–Me he acobardado suficiente ante ti, Uchiha…

–No te atrevas a llamarme así –siseó.

–Pero ahora no tienes ningún arma –continué sin escucharlo–, y hay algo en lo que te equivocas esta vez –murmuré con el ceño fruncido–, ya sabía que habías matado con anterioridad.

Pero me debes un polvo aún, pensé. Y ese pensamiento no tardó en pasar a palabras.

–Así que –le dije–, ¿qué te parece si continuamos lo de la semana pasada? Yo seré el sopla-nucas y tú el muerde-almohadas, ¿eh? –susurré con cinismo.

Con Gaara siempre había sido así, y en ese momento estaba convencido de que eso no cambiaría con ningún hombre.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, mordí el cuello blanco que tenía delante y, agarrando suavemente con los dientes, succioné aquella porción de carne hasta que oí a Sasuke quejarse con un gruñido.

Cuando lo miré a la cara terminé de excitarme. Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban velados por la brillante capa del deseo y respiraba por la boca con los labios entornados, mismos que besé con furia.

Le solté los brazos y colé las manos por debajo de su cuerpo, buscando el cierre del pantalón. Estaba tan duro que pensé que no aguantaría mucho más su cuerpo caliente debajo de mí.

Sasuke se irguió un poco y me ayudó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Después, se los bajé con impaciencia hasta las rodillas. Tiré con un dedo de la goma del calzoncillo y colé una mano por debajo, buscando su trasero firme. Uchiha gruñó levemente cuando mis dedos avanzaron entre sus nalgas con todo mi deseo reflejado en aquella acción.

Pero aparté la mano rápidamente, me levanté un poco y me quité el calzoncillo, pensando rápidamente dónde había metido la caja de preservativos que había comprado hacía unos días. Menos mal que no había tirado el sobre con lubricante que venía de regalo.

Bajé al suelo de un saltó y busqué debajo de la cama hasta dar con la dichosa caja. Era la primera que había visto en el supermercado y me había llamado la atención, pues la ilustración era más que sugerente (una mujer lamiendo la punta de un plátano). Abrí rápidamente el recipiente y saqué el sobrecito morado del lubricante y un preservativo con el envoltorio de color gris.

Volví a subir a la cama; Sasuke se estaba terminando de quitar la ropa. Antes de volver a acercarme a él abrí el envoltorio del preservativo con los dientes y me lo puse. Uchiha se acercó a mí de rodillas y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Empezó a besarme con impaciencia. Le agarré el trasero con una mano y lo acaricié con lujuria.

Sasuke abandonó mi boca para mordisquearme la mandíbula a la vez que pasaba las uñas por mi espalda, sin fuerza. Qué bien olía. Parecía que acababa de bañarse. Su pelo desprendía olor a champú y su piel tenía un aroma dulzón. Le besé un hombro y sentí su boca en mi oreja.

–Pareces un gato haciendo patitas –suspiró en mi oído, y me agarró la mano que tenía sobre su trasero.

A oír su voz no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior. Hice que se diera la vuelta bruscamente y me pegué a su espalda. Abrí el sobre con lubricante y me llené la mano de aquella sustancia antes de extenderla por toda la longitud de mi pene.

–Túmbate –le ordené a Sasuke mordiéndole el glóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la almohada, bocabajo, y volvió la cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos afilados, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Me agaché y le besé una nalga. Después, elevé un poco la cabeza y fui pasando la lengua desde el nacimiento de la espalda hasta el cuello por el hueco de la columna vertebral. Sasuke se arqueó como un gato y el pelo le cayó por la espalda, liso y brillante.

Me posicioné encima de él, me agarré el miembro y le volví a besar un hombro antes de empezar a penetrarlo, sujetándole la cintura con un brazo. Lo escuché hacer un ruido sordo con la garganta, pero no paré. Sasuke estaba apoyando el cuerpo en los codos, y había agachado la cabeza; no podía verle la cara, pero su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Antes de comenzar a moverme le besé la nuca. Estaba tan tenso como siempre, así que el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura bajó hasta su pene y comencé a masturbarlo con el fin de relajarlo, sin parar yo de moverme en su interior.

Sentí sus músculos ceder un poco, pero aún así no se relajó del todo. Estaba ardiendo, y yo con él. El placer era sofocante; el calor, estrangulador. Mis gemidos llenaron toda la habitación, y tuve que dejar de atender a Sasuke, pues el orgasmo que se avecinaba parecía tan profundo que me amortiguaba todos los sentidos.

Cuando no aguanté más, me dejé caer sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo con un espasmo y un suspiro sonoro. A los pocos segundos, aún con la respiración azorada, me aparté de él, y cuando quise quitarme el preservativo observé con espanto restos de sangre sobre mi piel. Miré a Sasuke. Finos hilos rojos resbalaban por sus muslos.

–Mierda –murmuré tragando saliva.

Me bajé a toda prisa de la cama, me quité el preservativo dejándolo caer al suelo y busqué algunas gasas, las mojé y volví al lado de Sasuke, quien estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada. Tenía los ojos inexpresivos.

Me senté a se lado y comencé a limpiarle la sangre con preocupación. Cuando terminé lo miré a la cara. Sus ojos seguían fijos en algún punto y los tenía levemente enrojecidos.

–Sasuke… –susurré. Viró los ojos hasta dar con los míos–. No sabía…

–Da igual.

–No. Si me lo hubieras dicho, yo…

Llevé una mano hasta su brazo y lo acaricié con los dedos. Para mi sorpresa, apartó la mano y volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

–No me trates como a una mujer, Uzumaki –masculló.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

–Simplemente me preocupo. ¿Por qué coño no me dijiste que te hacía daño? –cuestioné. Pasé a gatas por encima de su cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara–. ¿Es que eres idiota?

Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, me miraban impasibles. Suspiré de forma sonora y fui a buscar mi ropa interior. Me puse el calzoncillo y me lavé la cara para despejarme.

Fui a la cama y me tumbé, empujándolo sin consideración alguna para tener algo de espacio. Le di la espalda y él hizo lo mismo, aunque ambos sabíamos que ninguno de nosotros iba a dormir. Aún así, Sasuke parecía más tranquilo que cuando había venido.

Pasamos media hora en silencio. Durante diez minutos estuve dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, hasta que finalmente me inflé de valentía y la pregunté con voz insegura:

–¿Era cierto? Quiero decir… Que habías matado a alguien.

–Sí.

Tragué en seco y me di la vuelta, pero él seguía con la espalda vuelta hacia mí, aún desnudo.

–Era inocente –añadió unos segundos después, de forma inesperada.

Lo miré con los ojos entornados, impaciente por que volviera a hablar.

–En general no mato gente inocente. Todos los que pasan por mis manos tienen el alma carcomida y son culpables de más cosas de las que te puedas imaginar.

Su tono no era de excusa. Lo contaba todo con voz serena y seria.

–Pero a veces hay fallos –continuó–. De momento han sido dos. La primera vez fue el día que te conocí.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor. Se había emborrachado para olvidar lo que había hecho. Y a mí me había utilizado con el mismo fin. Me había sentido responsable para nada. Todo lo que había pasado, desde el más mínimo detalle, era su culpa, y él lo sabía.

–Me has utilizado, Uchiha –susurré con enfado. Me incorporé y lo miré con rabia.

–No me dirás que no lo has disfrutado –susurró dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa cínica.

–Eres un cabrón –le dije con voz ronca.

Sakura tenía razón. Sasuke no sabía tratar a la gente. No sé si lo hacía a propósito o realmente no se daba cuenta de lo molesto que estaba.

–Si tienes problemas, no metas a los demás en tu mierda –dije antes de levantarme de la cama. Pero no llegué a levantarme del todo, pues Sasuke me agarró una muñeca y tiró de mí hasta volver a sentarme.

–Eres tú el que se metió en mi mierda, ahora no te hagas el inocente. Yo no comencé esto –gruñó con el entrecejo arrugado.

Me solté del agarre. A cada palabra me enfurecía más. En parte, tenía razón. Pero yo no lo había obligado a venir a verme, a seguirme e rollo. Nunca.

–Si vienes aquí es porque quieres.

Soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte. Se levantó de la cama comenzó a vestirse en silencio. No traté de pararlo. Lo mejor era que se fuera, al menos por esa noche.

–No has entendido nada –dijo antes de cerrar de un portazo y dejarme solo en la habitación, sentado en la cama, de cara a la ventana.

–¡Mierda! –chillé dando un puñetazo al colchón.

…

_**B**_ueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, de vuelta en casa. Por cierto, "hacer patitas" en un gato es eso que hacen con las patas, como si amasaran algo, cuando ronronean.

Aunque lo hayas leído antes que los demás, te lo dedico, furci.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Supuse que Sasuke no volvería al hotel después de aquello. Y no volvió.

Me lo encontré unos días más tarde en el bar de Sai. Antes de entrar atisbé a través de la puerta que estaban discutiendo. Mi amigo estaba de brazos cruzados detrás de la barra, serio, y Uchiha lo señalaba con un dedo amenazador desde el otro lado, aunque no pude verle la cara.

Entré extrañado al bar, pero en cuanto oyeron la puerta los dos se volvieron sin decir una palabra. Sai sonrió sin alegría alguna y Sasuke soltó un gruñido con el ceño arrugado. Le echó una última mirada furibunda a Sai antes de marcharse en silencio pisando firme.

Lo seguí con la vista hasta que la puerta se cerró, y después me acerqué a la barra desconcertado.

–¿Qué le pasa? –le pregunté a mi amigo sentándome.

–Ha vuelto a beber más de la cuenta y no tiene dinero para pagarme todo lo que me debe –contestó sin inmutarse.

–Ya… –murmuré mirando otra vez hacia la puerta.

Dos días después volvió a aparecer, pero estaba sentado tan tranquilo en la barra, escribiendo algo en un periódico, que incluso me sorprendió.

Yo estaba enfadado. Casi había conseguido que me echaran del trabajo –el cual estaba dispuesto a dejar en cuanto encontrara otro– y para colmo, al llegar al hotel, descubrí con desagrado que mi cámara de video no funcionaba.

Cuando me acerqué a la barra Sai sonrió a modo de saludo. Me senté.

–Se me ha roto la cámara, ¿sabes? –le dije con el ceño fruncido, sin mirar siquiera al hombre que había a mi lado. Sai se encogió de hombros.– Me la había regalado mi abuelo –añadí.

–Cómprate otra –dijo Sai.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? –pregunté levantando la voz.

–Si estás de morros no lo pagues conmigo –dijo sabiamente mi amigo.

Me crucé de brazos susurrando un "bah" apagado y, acto seguido, le ordené que me trajera una sopa de fideos. Sai levantó una ceja, pero acató la orden.

–¿Y tú vas a estar enfadado toda la vida? –le pregunté a Sasuke con tono de reproche, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

Dejó de escribir (estaba haciendo _sudokus_) y me miró sin levantar la cabeza. No dijo nada, sino que volvió a concentrarse en el periódico pocos segundos después.

Suspiré sonoramente, dejé caer los brazos sobre la barra y la frente sobre las manos. Poco después escuché el sonido que hacía el bolígrafo al friccionar el papel y volví de nuevo la cabeza hacia Sasuke, sin levantarla.

–Eso, tú ignórame –dije entre dientes.

Esta vez levantó la cabeza y me miró con una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–Oh, sí, Naruto, hasta que no me pidas perdón no se me va a alegrar la cara –dije levantando la cabeza y haciendo muecas exageradas mirando a todas partes.

–Qué infantil eres, Uzumaki –resopló. Cerró el periódico y se levantó del asiento.

–¿Infantil, yo? Por favor… –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco–. No soy yo el que se ha enfadado por nada –añadí señalándome con el dedo índice.

Sasuke me ignoró, dobló el periódico y pasó por mi lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Terminé de incorporarme y volví la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Idiota –le dije cuando lo vi abrir la puerta.

–Imbécil –contestó antes de que ésta se cerrara.

Bufé molesto, esperando la comida, y cuando mis fideos llegaron los devoré con ansia, aunque el caldo ardiera de tal manera que me dejó la lengua insensible.

–No pienso pagarle el café –le dije a Sai cuando terminé, señalando la taza vacía con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Ya lo ha pagado –dijo Sai sonriendo.

–Bah…

Comencé a contarle mi discusión con el jefe, y hasta que no terminé de maldecir a aquel hombre no me di por satisfecho. Sai escuchó con una sonrisa divertida. Después hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho aquella noche: darme de beber.

Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio cuando me levanté del asiento y anuncié que iba a buscar _al capullo de Uchiha._ No se puede decir que estuviese tan borracho que no pudiese razonar, pero no miento si digo que no pensé nada de lo que iba a hacer. Simplemente me abroché la sudadera y me fui.

Una vez delante del portal de Sasuke, me dejé caer encima de la puerta con todo mi peso. Estaba abierta, así que no tuve que insistir para entrar. La portería estaba vacía y no había una sola luz en toda la escalera.

Busqué algún interruptor palpando la pared, y cuando di con él advertí que la bombilla estaba fundida y no se encendía. Gruñí en la oscuridad, pero comencé a subir con los ojos muy abiertos, agarrado a la balaustrada.

Una vez en la segunda planta miré las dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, preguntándome cuál de ellas era la de Sasuke. Traté de recordar la última vez que había estado allí, aquella vez que Uchiha me había salvado del atracador y luego me había amenazado. Me entraron escalofríos. Derecha, tenía que ser la de la derecha.

Di un par de pasos hasta estar frente a la puerta. Me inflé de valor y alcé el puño, dispuesto a llamar. Y habría llamado de no ser por la mano silenciosa que me tapó la boca y el frío cañón que sentí pegado en la sien en el momento siguiente.

–No se te ocurra hacer ningún ruido –susurró una voz en mi oído. Sasuke hablaba tan bajo que apenas lo escuché.

Asentí y apartó la pistola de mi cabeza y la mano de mi boca, bajándola hasta el codo izquierdo.

–Vamos –susurró tirando de mí hacia las escaleras.

Comenzamos a subir haciendo el menor ruido posible. Estaba asustado, quería una explicación y además iba bebido.

Cuando llegamos a la última planta –la quinta, diría– Sasuke abrió una puerta pequeña, no recuerdo cómo, y salimos a la azotea. Fuera el aire era fresco y soplaba una brisa suave. Sasuke empujó la puerta de la azotea, pero la dejó entrecerrada y se volvió hacia mí.

–Tienes que irte –dijo en voz baja.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté con temor en el tono. Tenía la garganta seca.

–Echa a correr en cuanto yo entre por esa puerta –continuó sin hacerme el menor caso–. A unos siete metros de aquí la azotea se eleva un piso. Hay escalera, súbela lo más rápido que puedas y sigue corriendo –dijo hablando rápido.

–No entiendo nada, ¿qué pasa aquí? –pregunté tragando saliva.

–Haz lo que te digo –ordenó haciendo ademán de irse.

Le agarré un brazo para que no se fuera.

–¿Tú adónde vas?

–Vete, no me hagas perder más el tiempo –insistió impacientándose y elevando la voz.

–Sasuke…

–¡Vete de una vez! –dijo soltándose de un tirón.

Se escabulló por la puerta antes de que me diera tiempo a protestar y la cerró con sigilo.

Me quedé solo, con el viento removiéndome el pelo y la vista fija en la portezuela de metal. Resoplé con fuerza, me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Antes de llegar a la elevación de la azotea me caí de bruces y me hice daño en la palma derecha y las rodillas –más tarde vi que había sangrado–, pero me levanté con un quejido y seguí.

Subí la escalera de mano todo lo rápido que pude y seguí corriendo por la segunda azotea, que era bastante más larga que la primera. Estuve a punto de volver a caerme antes de llegar al borde del tejado.

Cuando finalmente llegué y miré hacia abajo me di cuenta de que no podía seguir avanzando. Había una escalera de incendios, pero estaba por lo menos un piso por debajo de mí y no podía saltar. Me maldije mentalmente por haber bebido y giré la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de buscar alguna otra vía de escape.

Había una pequeña elevación, semejante a una caseta con el tejado puntiagudo en uno de los laterales de la azotea. Me acerqué a toda prisa. Era la puerta que daba a la escalera que había debajo de mis pies. Traté de forzarla, pero estaba cerrada. Me oí a mi mismo soltar un pequeño grito de frustración y seguí mirando a mi alrededor.

A pocos metros de mí había otra puerta. Corrí hacia ella, pero estaba tan cerrada como la anterior. Le di un puñetazo enfadado y nervioso y seguí buscando con la mirada. No había nada más a la vista, y si algo había estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me revolví el pelo comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro con la vista fija en el suelo. Cuando levanté la cabeza pude distinguir las siluetas de unos bidones altos detrás de la caseta cuya puerta acababa de intentar abrir. Me acerqué a ellos y los miré con los ojos desorbitados para ver en la oscuridad (aunque eso no me ayudó a ver mejor).

Sin pensarlo un segundo más comencé a colocarlos de tal manera que conseguí crear una especie de escondite. Me medí detrás de uno de los barriles, pegado a la pared, y me quedé allí agazapado, con el corazón en un puño y la respiración aún agitada.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y el ruido de la ciudad, pero se me hizo francamente eterno.

De repente comencé a oír algo que no tenía nada que ver con la ciudad: pasos. Alguien corría por la azotea. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse descontroladamente y aguanté la respiración, rezando para que, quienquiera que fuese, no me encontrase.

Los pasos se pararon no muy lejos de mí. Ahí estaba, me iba a pillar y me iba a matar, estaba seguro de ello. Justo cuando tragaba saliva lleno de temor y con lo ojos fuertemente apretados escuché mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos. Era la voz de Sasuke.

–Estoy aquí –mascullé, aunque lo dije tan bajo que no me oyó–. Aquí –repetí más fuerte, moviéndome para salir de mi escondrijo.

Volví a oír pasos y la silueta de Sasuke apareció por uno de los laterales de la garita, con la pistola aún en la mano.

–Vámonos –dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Me incorporé y lo seguí hasta el borde de la azotea, donde estaba la escalera de incendios a la que yo no había podido acceder.

–Por aquí no se puede –le dije.

Ni bien terminé de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Sasuke se guardó la pistola, saltó el pequeño muro del borde y se enganchó a él con las dos manos; acto seguido, se dejó caer.

–Vamos –oí su voz desde abajo.

–No –negué–. No puedo.

–Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Salta de una vez –dijo insistente.

–Me voy a caer. Hay mucha altura…

–No dejaré que te caigas…

–He bebido –añadí sin escucharlo–. Me voy a matar.

–Uzumaki, ¿desde cuándo eres tan gallina? –preguntó Sasuke con tono burlón.

Miré hacia él con el ceño fruncido. No era un _gallina_, era un estúpido por contestar a sus provocaciones. Hice lo que él había hecho, con la diferencia de que yo no salté por encima del muro, sino que pasé las piernas cuidadosamente, con los brazos fuertemente enganchados a los ladrillos. Me dolían las palmas de las manos, especialmente la derecha, pero no me dejé caer hasta que no estuve seguro de que no iba a caer al vacío. Entonces, estiré las piernas y me solté.

Caí de pie, y Sasuke me sujetó por las axilas antes de perder el equilibrio. Me liberó del agarre y comenzó a bajar la escalera de incendios a toda prisa. Cuando estuvimos en el suelo, al fin, avanzamos por una callejuela pequeña. En la desembocadura a la calle principal, Sasuke observó ésta durante unos segundos antes de salir, cruzar, e internarse en otra pequeña arteria, conmigo pegado a su espalda.

–¿Adónde vamos? –me atreví a preguntar.

No contestó, así que volví a preguntar.

–Cierra el pico –contestó tajante.

–No quiero.

Le cogí un brazo y tiré para que parara y se diera la vuelta, y me hiciera caso de una vez por todas.

–No voy a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas qué coño pasa aquí –dije. Aunque la voz aún me temblaba un poco estaba totalmente serio y algo más sereno.

–Te persiguen –respondió. Se dio de nuevo la vuelta, pero tiré de él otra vez.

–¿Quién?

–Eso es lo de menos.

–¿Por qué me persiguen? –cuestioné ansioso.

–Para dar conmigo –dijo entre dientes.

–¿Por qué te persiguen?

–Eso es asunto mío –concluyó soltándose y dándose la vuelta.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo y lo seguí, tratando de encajar aquella escasa información. Entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa, y volví a obligarlo a pararse.

–¿Desde cuándo me persiguen? –le pregunté.

–Bastante –contestó mirando alrededor–. Por aquí –añadió aprisionándome una de las muñecas, obligándome a avanzar por otra calleja desconocida.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en la parte de atrás de un taxi, en silencio. Sasuke le había dado una dirección que no recuerdo al taxista, y el hombre conducía con toda su atención fija en un programa nocturno de la radio. Eran las dos de la madrugada.

Cuando nos apeamos, estábamos en una zona solitaria, llena de bloques de pisos destartalados. Sasuke caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño hotel con los neones fundidos y pagó por adelantado por una habitación pequeña con dos camas en el último piso, sin dar ningún tipo de dato o información personal.

Subimos al cuartucho de paredes amarillentas y colchones desgastados. Desde el mismo momento en que pisamos el hotel supuse que sería una noche larga.

…

_**V**_olví. Empieza a haber un poco más de acción en la historia y cada vez estoy con más ganas de escribir esto. Así que espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y, de no ser así, me hagáis saber si algo falla :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, sin pantalones, mirándome las rodillas recién lavadas y las palmas de las manos, una roja y la otra llena de arañazos. Me dolían las dos rótulas y la palma derecha me escocía.

Sasuke estaba fumando en la ventana con cortinas grises en el más sepulcral de los silencios. En cuanto terminara, el interrogatorio iba a comenzar.

Ya estaba sobrio, con la cara limpia y el corazón en su sitio. Mil preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza. Escuché el ruido de la ventana al cerrarse y volví la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. El se quitó la camiseta, la tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre la otra cama con las piernas separadas y cada codo apoyado en una rodilla.

Respiré hondo y hablé.

–Has dicho que me perseguían.

Asintió.

–Si me perseguían es porque sabían donde estaba. Quiero decir… Me vigilaban, ¿no?

Volvió a asentir.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–No lo sé –respondió. No parecía mentir, así que continué.

–Si me vigilaban sabían que estaba en el bar de Sai, ¿verdad? –pregunté. Movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.– Pero también sabían que estaban tú –proseguí sin esperar respuesta–. Así que debieron verte salir.

Sasuke sonrió con cinismo y levantó la cabeza. Lo habían visto, claro.

–Si te perseguían a ti a través de mí, ¿por qué no fueron directamente a por ti?

–Tengo mis métodos para eludirlos –contestó.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

–¿Y cómo pudiste tú saber que iba a ir a tu apartamento? –pregunté escéptico. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.– ¿Es que también me vigilas?

–No directamente –respondió sin inmutarse.

–¿No directamente? –dije con voz más aguda de lo que pretendía–. ¿Con qué derecho te crees para hacer eso?

–Es por tu seguridad.

Bufé incrédulo y lo miré con ceño.

–No sabes desde cuándo me vigilan, ¿pero desde cuándo lo sabes?

Inspiró tranquilamente e irguió la espalda. Apoyó las manos en pos del cuerpo, sobre la cama, e inclinó levemente la espalda hacia atrás antes de contestar.

–Desde poco antes de que te atracara el mendigo. No era un atracador, era uno de ellos. Y aunque te parece de lo más incoherente que te ayudara y luego te amenazara, todo tiene su razón de ser.

Calló un momento y asentí inseguro para indicarle que continuara.

–Tenía que hacer que te acordaras de ese piso para poder tenderles una trampa. El mejor medio era asustándote tanto que recordaras ese sitio de por vida. –Sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio mi expresión de reproche.

–Un momento –dije de repente, dándome cuenta de algo–. Si el mendigo ese sólo me vigilaba, ¿por qué me atracó y me pidió todo lo que llevaba encima?

–Documentación. Aunque a estas alturas probablemente la hayan averiguado por el hotel en el que te alojas.

–Pero tú estuviste ahí hace poco… Quiero decir, te vieron conmigo. ¿Por qué no fueron a por ti entonces? –pregunté entendiendo cada vez menos.

–Eso sería lo fácil –contestó–, y lo peligroso, claro. No pueden arriesgarse, el hotel está en una zona demasiado concurrida.

Asentí mirando el suelo. Tras un momento de silencio volví a preguntar:

–¿Quiénes son?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–¿No lo sabes?

–Estarás más seguro si no lo sabes.

–¿Por qué? –dije desconfiadamente.

Volvió a negar.

–Eres un manipulador –escupí. Sasuke sonrió con ironía–. Seguro que Uchiha no es tu nombre verdadero, ¿no?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no lo negó ni lo afirmó.

–¿Quién eres?

–¿Para qué sirven los nombres? –preguntó volviendo a aquella sonrisa desquiciante.

Escuchar otra vez aquella pregunta de sus labios me enfureció más. No quería tener esa conversación de nuevo, era enervante.

–Me recordarás igual con un nombre o sin él –dijo finalmente.

Se tumbó en la cama y me dio la espalda. Yo no me moví, tratando de poner un orden a mis pensamientos y meditando todo lo que me había dicho.

Según sus palabras él era el bueno y los perseguidores eran los malos. Podría ser que formase parte de una banda y otra organización estuviese detrás de él. Tal vez andaba metido en asuntos turbios (drogas, armas) y alguna mafia estuviese tras su huella. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… Era un asesino, él mismo lo había reconocido. ¿Y si era la policía la que con tanto ahínco lo perseguía? Podría perfectamente mentir con aquello de que sería peligroso que fueran a por él en una zona tan abarrotada como la que rodeaba el hotel.

–Antes, cuando me has dejado en la azotea, ¿qué has ido a hacer? –pregunté nuevamente con el corazón acelerado. Si eran policías estaba en un lío… Me podrían acusar de complicidad y encima estaba en la misma estancia que un hombre peligroso.

–Nada –respondió con voz serena.

–¿No los habrás…? –pregunté sin llegar a pronunciar la última palabra.

–¿Matado? No. –Sasuke, o como fuera que se llamara, se volvió hacia mí con media sonrisa en los labios.– ¿Tienes miedo de que te mate? –susurró.

Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza, pero no era del todo cierto.

–Sabes tan bien como yo que he tenido mil oportunidades para acabar contigo. No iba a esperar a…

–¡Mentira! –lo interumpí–. Me has utilizado, te convenía no matarme hasta ahora.

–No seas ridículo. Si te hubiese matado antes me habría librado de ti y de los que me están persiguiendo –dijo con tono cortante.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus palabras me dolieron. _Me habría librado de ti…_ En un ataque de niñería me levanté y me puse los pantalones.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó.

–Así te libras de mí y de tus perseguidores –dije elevando la voz sin contestarle, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa en los labios. Me abroché la sudadera y en dos zancadas estuve en la puerta.

Sin embargo, cuando quise abrir para irme Sasuke me retuvo agarrándome una muñeca. Me apretó tan fuerte que pensé que me rompería los huesos. Traté de zafarme, pero hacía demasiada presión.

–Suéltame –exigí.

–Por esta noche es mejor que te quedes aquí.

–¡Ni hablar! –chillé volviendo a intentar soltarme.

Sus ojos se movieron entrecerrados por la habitación, y al advertirlo me alteré más.

–Ni se te ocurra volver a amenazarme con eso –grité colérico–, o te meto el puto cañón por _elngu_…

No pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo, pues el muy gilipollas se había levantado de la cama con un movimiento rápido y me había besado. Traté de separarlo de mí, pero me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos desnudos y se pegó a mi cuerpo sin tener ninguna intención de dejarme marchar.

De alguna manera, logré golpearlo para que me soltara y lo empujé sobre la cama. Un dolor irracional se había apoderado de mí con tanta fuerza que me había cegado. Necesitaba irme, tenía ganas de llorar. Me sentía mal, tremendamente mal, y lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Antes de que Uchiha se levantara de la cama abrí la puerta.

–No quiero volver a verte en la vida –dije con la voz ronca antes de cerrar con fuerza.

Me fui lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas y él no salió detrás de mí. Así debía ser, pensé. No quería que me viera llorar por él y no me permití derramar ninguna lágrima hasta que no estuve en la calle.

Estaba dolido por sus palabras, decepcionado tal vez, y enfadado conmigo mismo porque de repente aquel tipo ya no era simplemente alguien que me intrigara, sino alguien me gustaba más de lo que iba a admitir ante mí mismo.

Más tarde, una vez en mi cama, me arrepentí de las palabras dichas, pero traté de convencerme a mí mismo que era lo mejor. ¿Qué traía Sasuke bueno a mi vida comparado con todo lo malo que había pasado por su culpa? Pero… En el fondo me había gustado el riesgo, aunque no compensara. En el fondo yo estaba tan solo como él.

Toda mi vida había estado solo, aborreciendo aquel sentimiento con toda mi alma y fingiendo que el mundo era mío y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, cuando en realidad lo único que había en mí era miedo.

Y ahora de nuevo miedo, por perder al desconocido que se había ganado un hueco en mi vida. No era amor, yo lo sabía. En secreto, consideraba a Sasuke como una especie de amigo. Peligroso, sí, pero a fin de cuentas un amigo, eso que tanto me había faltado siempre.

Esa noche no dormí nada. Al día siguiente no fui a trabajar y no avisé. Me pasé todo el día viendo la televisión. El jefe encontró ahí la excusa perfecta para llamar por la noche para decir que estaba despedido.

El día posterior salí a buscar otro trabajo con el fin de distraerme y tomar el aire. Se acercaba diciembre y las fiestas, y toda la ciudad estaba revuelta por un nuevo virus que había aparecido ese año, infectando a dieciocho personas y matando a seis de ellas. Se le llamó la cepa A (H5N1) y venía de las aves. En todas las cadenas anunciaban que en diciembre iban a comenzar a sacrificar a todos los pollos de Hong Kong.

No encontré trabajo, así que volví al hotel de mal humor y rechacé la invitación de los Hyuuga para cenar, alegando que estaba demasiado cansado.

Pasó otra semana y muchas entrevistas hasta que encontré un puesto de reponedor de supermercados nocturno. Así pues, tenía todos los días libres. Comencé a dormir por la mañana. Me despertaba por la tarde y escribía. Quedaba con Kakashi muchos días y conocí a Kiba y a Shikamaru.

El día a día no era tan diferente a como solía ser antes de la última vez que vi a Sasuke. A fin de cuentas, a él sólo lo veía de vez en cuando. El problema era más bien psicológico. Antes nadie me garantizaba que no volviera a verlo. Ahora estaba seguro de que había desaparecido para siempre.

Pero había otra duda que me carcomía por dentro. ¿Habrían pillado a Sasuke? En caso afirmativo, ¿qué habría pasado con él?

Aún así no me permitía pensar demasiado en ello y tras encontrar trabajo recobré el buen humor y me obligué a mantenerlo incluso cuando nadie me veía. A pesar de eso, en el fondo seguía sintiéndome mal.

Así pasó diciembre, Navidad tuvo el mismo protagonismo que en Japón (puramente comercial) y llegó nochevieja. Los supermercados cerraban al día siguiente, así que yo no tenía trabajo. Había pasado la tarde tomando cerveza y discutiendo con Shikamaru en su casa sobre películas europeas. Él me había enseñado algunos guiones que había escrito para los directores con los que había trabajado. Era un tío brillante. Ahí fue cuando decidí que, a toda costa, en mi primera película trabajaría con él.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, pero me quedé plantado en el marco al ver a la inesperada persona que había dentro.

…

_**Y**_a he vuelto a España, pero aún no estoy en casa. Igualmente, me saco este capi de la manga y actualizo (aunque sea un poco tarde, pero bueno). Enjoy! Y si no, ya sabéis.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

Apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados, al lado de la ventana, mi abuelo me miraba con una sonrisa.

–Viejo… –susurré con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

–¿Es que te vas a quedar en la puerta? –preguntó dejando caer los brazos a los costados–. ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu abuelo?

Cerré la puerta, aún alucinado.

–¿Cómo me has encontrado? –pregunté acercándome a él.

–¿Qué clase de detective sería si no fuese capaz de encontrarte? –me preguntó con una sonrisa grande–. Mejor aún, ¿qué clase de abuelo sería si te dejase solo por nochevieja?

Cuando estuve frente a él lo abracé con alegría. Él me devolvió el gesto con fuerza, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Nada más separarme me dio un golpe en el cogote, cogiéndome por sorpresa.

–Au… –dije frotándome la parte golpeada–. ¿Y eso a qué viene? –pregunté con reproche, levantando la voz.

Jiraiya volvió a cruzarse de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

–Pedazo de cazurro –dijo–, ¿cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así del mapa y llamarme sólo una vez en un año?

–Se me perdió tu número –dije entre dientes, mirando a la derecha.

Jiraiya hizo ademán de volver a golpearme, pero me aparté y fui a sentarme en la cama, cruzando los brazos.

–¿Para qué voy a llamarte si me ibas a gritar como la otra vez? –farfullé.

El hombre se sentó a mi lado y me revolvió el pelo con un suspiro.

–Idiota, sólo estaba preocupado por ti.

–Ya no soy un crío, viejo, he aprendido a cuidarme solo –contesté.

–Ahora ya no eres un crío, ¿pero cuando te fuiste?

–Tenía a Gaara –respondí–. Me fui por eso. Estuve varios meses en Japón antes de venir.

–Sí, ese amigo tuyo me lo contó…

–¿Él te dijo que estaba aquí? –quise saber, levantando una ceja.

–No… –resopló–. Ninguna amenaza o chantaje funciona con ese mocoso –me contó arrugando la frente con disgusto.

Sonreí al pensar en Gaara. Aparte del abuelo, era la única persona a la que echaba de menos.

Me había ido de Tokio un día antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Gaara dijo que me acompañaría. Quería irse de su casa durante una temporada, así que los dos emprendimos un viaje sin rumbo.

Íbamos de ciudad en ciudad, trabajando en lo primero que se nos ofreciera (llegamos a pasar hasta por una plantación de té). Si nos pagaban hacíamos cualquier cosa.

Cuando vine a Hong Kong, Gaara volvió a casa. Había tenido suficientes aventuras por un tiempo. Siempre voy a recordar la pequeña sonrisa que asomó en sus labios cuando le di el abrazo más sofocante de toda mi vida. Contuve las lágrimas lo justo para que él no me viera llorar, o me pegaría, estoy seguro de ello.

–Oye, muchacho, ¿vas a seguir ahí sentado toda la noche? Son casi las once –oí decir a Jiraiya.

Lo miré alzando las cejas; él sonrió de manera amplia.

Esa noche fue una de esas por las que siempre recordaré al viejo. Fue uno de esos momentos que sólo él puede hacer inolvidables. No importa que no tuviésemos ningún parentesco, en realidad. Es la única persona que ha sabido cuidar de mí y de mi felicidad.

Salimos a celebrar la nochevieja en Kowloon y vimos los fuegos artificiales en Tsim Sha Tsui. No llegamos a emborracharnos, pero bebimos lo suficiente para no parar de hablar y reír hasta las seis de la mañana, cuando decidimos al fin volver al hotel, con la alegría de la noche pasada en el cuerpo. Jiraiya alquiló una habitación al lado de la mía y nos fuimos a dormir.

Tenía tantas cosas nuevas en la mente que no pude pensar en nada. Me dormí en el mismo momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, y no me desperté hasta el mediodía siguiente, cuando el abuelo llamó a la puerta.

Me levanté a abrir con pereza, echando un vistazo al despertador.

–Buenos días –le dije a Jiraiya.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Llevaba una caja cuadrada de madera entre las manos. Entró y fue hacia la cama, apartó el revoltijo de sábanas y dejó la bujeta, que no medía más de un palmo de alto y dos de ancho.

Cerré y me acerqué a él.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunté señalando la caja.

–Me tengo que ir a Pekín –dijo–. Pero antes tengo que hablar contigo.

Arrugué la frente. Su cara estaba seria, así que sospeché que lo que iba a decirme no me iba a gustar un pelo.

–Como te fuiste de casa un día antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad –continuó mirándome con ceño–, no pude darte esto –señaló la caja.

–¿Es un regalo? –pregunté.

–No exactamente. Cuando te cogí del orfanato me la dieron. Me dijeron que hiciera con ella lo que juzgara oportuno.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ese horrible sitio no podía ser buena. Jiraiya prosiguió.

–Dentro hay una cinta de vídeo, una carta y unas fotos.

Asentí.

–Cuando yo me vaya podrás verlas con tranquilidad. –Inspiró hondo y añadió:– Son cosas de tus padres.

–¿Qué? –susurré confundido.

–La directora del orfanato no te las enseñó porque creía que debía esperar a que crecieras un poco más. La carta es de ella.

–Entonces… –murmuré–. ¿Sabía quiénes eran mis padres? –La pregunta no iba dirigida realmente a él, pero asintió igualmente.– Esa vieja bruja –dije entre dientes, apretando los puños–. ¿Por qué no me diste la caja antes? –le reproché.

–Te la iba a dar el día de tu cumpleaños, cazurro, pero te largaste –me dijo Jiraiya poniendo la misma cara de enfado que yo–. La cinta está hecha para que la vieras el día que cumplieras la mayoría de edad. Pensé que sería lo mejor respetar los deseos de tus padres.

–Eso me corresponde a mí decidirlo, ¿no crees? –casi grité, aún más furioso.

–Soy tu tutor.

–¡Pero es mi vida!

–Hice lo que creía más adecuado para ti. Y si recuerdas cuando te conocí, creo que tú habrías hecho lo mismo que yo.

Tuve que callarme y bajar la cabeza con el entrecejo aún arrugado, pues tenía toda la razón del mundo. Cuando conocí a Jiraiya no estaba precisamente en la mejor época de mi vida, por no decir que fue la peor. De no haber aparecido él, de delincuente juvenil habría pasado a delincuente en toda regla.

–Me voy, pero sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas –añadió relajando el rostro, como si alzara una bandera blanca.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me abrazó. No me moví, simplemente hundí la cabeza en su pelo largo y blanco que olía como siempre: a naturaleza. Jiraiya no cambiaría jamás. Seguía siendo igual de alto y fuerte que años atrás, a pesar de tener ya más de sesenta veranos a sus espaldas.

Cuando se fue me senté en la cama y puse la caja sobre mis rodillas. Me quedé mirándola unos momentos antes de abrirla para conocer su contenido.

Lo primero que hice fue sacar la cinta. Había una etiqueta blanca en la que estaba escrito con bolígrafo azul: _Naruto, 20 años. _Tragué saliva, inspiré hondo y me levanté para meterla en el reproductor de vídeo. Cuando me volví a sentar en la cama tenía el corazón en un puño. La pantalla de la televisión permaneció negra unos segundos antes de empezar la película casera y yo contuve la respiración.

Ante mis ojos apareció un plano medio de un hombre con el pelo tan rubio como el mío, pero lo llevaba más largo y desaliñado que yo. Sus ojos eran azules y miraba más allá de mí, a la persona que estaba grabando. No tenía absolutamente ningún rasgo asiático.

–_¿Ya?_ –preguntó. Tenía una voz suave, casi aterciopelada, pero con un deje de madurez que no pude averiguar a qué se debía. No tenía acento extranjero. Un segundo después sonrió y miró a cámara. Casi me sobresalté. Era como si me mirase desde otra dimensión.– _Hola, Naruto_ –dijo–. _¡Felicidades!_ –añadió ampliando su sonrisa–. _Hoy es el día de tu vigésimo cumpleaños. ¡Ya eres mayor de edad! Enhorabuena, hijo, me siento orgulloso._

Se me humedecieron los ojos, pero el hombre continuó, sin hacerme caso.

–_Te preguntarás por qué hemos hecho este vídeo, teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo estarás sentado con nosotros en el sofá. Ha sido porque tu madre es una pesada –_susurró agachándose un poco, como si me hiciera una confidencia.

La cámara se movió peligrosamente, enfocó el suelo y se escuchó un quejido. Cuando volvió a enfocar al hombre, éste se estaba frotando la cabeza con ceño.

–_Qué bestia eres _–dijo el rubio mirando a la persona que grababa.

Entonces, el hombre bajó la cabeza, observó el suelo y su mirada se endulzó.

–_¿Y tú qué quieres?_ –preguntó fingiendo una voz seria.

Se agachó un momento y desapareció de la pantalla. A esas alturas el labio inferior ya me temblaba incontrolablemente, y cuando el rubio volvió a aparecer no pude evitar dejar escapar las lágrimas. En los brazos sujetaba a un bebé con el pelo tan claro como el suyo, que no paraba de agitar los brazos y las piernas con cara de idiota.

Con un sollozo, me reconocí a mí mismo queriendo alcanzar la cámara con los ojos muy abiertos. Ésta se alejó un poco y se escuchó una risa.

–_Cómo se nota que es hijo tuyo, Kushina _–dijo el rubio mirando a la persona que grababa. Volvió a escucharse una risa, yo seguía pataleando con energía–. _Mírate _–me volvió a hablar el rubio–, _eres un terremoto desde antes de nacer, siquiera. Deberían darme un trofeo por aguantar a dos especímenes de estos en casa _–sonrió.

–_No digas idioteces, Yon _–dijo una mujer al lado de la cámara, pues su voz, chillona pero alegre, se oía más fuerte.

–_Ah, sabes que es verdad _–respondió el hombre con una sonrisa feliz. Acercó al niño a su pecho y lo abrazó, pero éste comenzó a tirarle del pelo. No pude evitar reír–. _Desde luego que se parece a ti _–masculló el rubio. Dejó al crío en el suelo otra vez–. _Largo a tus juguetes. Y nada de mirarme con cara de ofuscado, eh –_le dijo frunciendo el ceño–. _Sí, sí, vete con tu madre._

A pesar de sus palabras, el hombre miraba con amor hacia el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de los labios. Entonces giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia la cámara.

–_Felicidades, hijo. Ahora le toca a tu madre. Para que veas lo guapa y sexy que era hace veinte años, sin una arruga –_susurró malicioso, mirando a la persona detrás de la cámara.

La imagen desapareció un par de segundos, y después apareció en pantalla una mujer muy pelirroja que me sostenía en brazos. Tenía pecas y los ojos rasgados. No logré diferenciar el color, que bien podría haber sido marrón o verde. Al verla se me escaparon más lágrimas y me pasé el antebrazo por los ojos. Ella se aclaró la garganta y fue como si me mirara de verdad.

–_¡Felicidades! –_chilló en el segundo siguiente, sorprendiéndome.

El crío que había entre sus brazos chilló contento también, moviéndose como un terremoto. El hombre rió cerca de la cámara.

–_Naruto, hijo, qué grande debes de ser ya _–dijo, y se le empañaron los ojos.

–_Oh, no llores –_oí al rubio.

–_No lloro, idiota _–contestó ella secándose las lágrimas que acababan de brotar de sus ojos. Abrazó al crío con fuerza–. _Es que Naruto es tan grande ya. Sólo tiene un año y míralo._

Besó a mi pequeña versión en la mejilla y el niño se agitó contento.

–_Quiero que sepas –_continuó ella dirigiéndose a mi yo presente–_, que si decides independizarte (y yo lo entenderé) siempre podrás volver a casa._

Tuvo que volver a secarse las lágrimas. Entonces la cámara se movió y enfocó el parqué del suelo. El hombre la estaba consolando. Después la imagen se movió otra vez y aparecieron los tres personajes en pantalla. El rubio sujetaba la cámara.

–_Ahora nos vamos de escalada para celebrar que llevamos un año aguantándote, mocoso _–dijo la mujer con los ojos enrojecidos. Como la cámara se había acercado, pude comprobar que eran verdes.

–_Pero hoy mismo (el hoy de cuando estás viendo esto) volvemos a ir, y te vamos a llevar._

–_Ya has jodido la marrana –_protestó la mujer mirando al rubio con ceño. Él le devolvió mirada y el crío lo tiró del pelo otra vez.

–_No le he dicho adónde vamos… ¡Au! Naruto, no tires tan fuerte _–regañó al niño. Él empezó a hacer pucheros.

–_En fin –_dijo la pelirroja, y sus ojos volvieron a la inestable cámara–. _Te queremos mucho, quiero que siempre lo tengas presente, pase lo que pase. Y estamos aquí para todo, ¿de acuerdo? _

En ese instante el niño empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. Los dos padres lo miraron sin entender. La cámara enfocó una pared blanca y se escuchó la voz de la mujer.

–_Voy a cambiarlo._

Unos segundos después apareció torcida la cara del rubio. Se señaló un ojo con un dedo y después me señaló a mí con una sonrisa antes de que la imagen desapareciera por completo y la pantalla volviera a quedarse negra.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio horrible y sepulcral. No retuve más los sollozos y me puse a llorar a moco tendido no sé ni cuánto tiempo. Cuando finalmente me tranquilicé volví a la caja y miré el montoncito de fotos que había.

En todas ellas aparecían mis padres, o alguno de ellos, en diferentes lugares del mundo. En las últimas salía también yo de pequeño. En el hospital al poco de nacer, durmiendo en una bonita cuna, en un andador mirando a cámara con los ojos desorbitados, en brazos de mi madre, en brazos de los dos.

Me sequé de nuevo las lágrimas y cogí la carta. En el sobre no había nada escrito y estaba sellada. La abrí. Dentro encontré dos partidas de nacimiento y un papel escrito a mano. Eran las partidas de mis padres, una en japonés y la otra en inglés. Desdoblé el papel y tragué saliva antes de empezar a leer.

Mis padres habían ido a escalar el Elbrus, pero nunca volvieron. Hubo una avalancha y no se encontraron ni sus cuerpos ni los de ningún otro miembro de su equipo. No había partidas de defunción, pues técnicamente seguían desaparecidos.

Mi madre era japonesa, pero tenía orígenes europeos; mi padre era inglés. Llevaba el apellido de mi madre porque nunca llegaron a casarse. Mamá era vulcanóloga y papá arqueólogo.

De alguna forma me encontré mejor tras vaciar el contenido de la caja. Toda mi vida me había sentido abandonado: por mis padres, por el resto del mundo. Ahora sabía la verdad. Los había visto, los había escuchado. Me sentía mejor conmigo mismo.

Volví a reproducir la cinta, pero no lloré más. La vi una y otra vez, memorizando cada gesto, cada palabra, cada rasgo de cada uno de mis padres. Físicamente me parecía a mi padre, pero tenía un carácter como el de mi madre. Cuando me di cuenta sonreí. A fin de cuentas, ellos seguían en mí y nunca se irían.

Aún así, no estaba del todo tranquilo. Aquella carta no había sido suficiente, y dado que tenía un abuelo detective (que, puesto que lo conocía, sabía que tenía información propia sobre mis padres), lo llamaría para averiguar más datos del incidente en el Elbrus.

Guardé las cosas al anochecer, me duché y me preparé para ir a trabajar. El día siguiente era 2 de enero, abrían todos los supermercados. Antes de irme pasé por el bar de Sai para felicitarle el año nuevo. Para él no había sido un gran evento, pues celebraba el año nuevo lunar.

–Por cierto –me dijo antes de irme–, ayer Uchiha estuvo aquí. Se tomó un par de whiskys uno detrás de otro y se fue. ¿No estaría contigo por casualidad?

–No… –contesté extrañado–. Estuve con mi abuelo, vino a verme –dije encogiéndome de hombros. Entonces se me ocurrió algo–. Sai, ¿a qué hora vino?

–A eso de las nueve… Cerré a las diez.

Asentí, me despedí y me fui.

Habíamos abandonado el hotel a las once pasadas. Por otra parte, ¿para qué iría Sasuke a verme si le dije que no lo hiciera? Había sido una estupidez por mi parte pensar que podía haber ido a buscarme. Pero al menos ahora sabía que seguía vivo y de una pieza.

…

_**J**_oe, esto de ser puntual con las actualizaciones es un logro. Ojalá se me pegara también para lo de ir a clase, y esas cosas. En fin. ¿Y qué tendrá que ver este capítulo con la historia?, pensaréis. Pues mucho. Hala, abstinencia de Sasuke, que os sepa bien :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

1998 empezó bastante bien. Mi ánimo volvió a subir y enero fue un buen mes, no sólo para mí, sino para toda la ciudad. Hong Kong se preparaba para la llegada del 28, cuando la Fiesta de la Primavera dio comienzo.

Por alguna razón, nunca encontraba tiempo para llamar al abuelo, así que pasó bastante antes de volver a ponerme en contacto con él.

Unos días antes del 28 del primer mes terminé de traducir del japonés al cantonés (tras dos arduas semanas de dolores de cabeza) la historia de Han Jing y Liu Jie y se la llevé a Kakashi para que le echara un vistazo. Pensé que si alguien podía darme una buena opinión, ese era él.

Quedamos en el puerto de Victoria. Cuando llegué, Kakashi estaba sentado en un banco con un libro entre las manos. Con sorpresa, cuando me acerqué descubrí al autor de aquella porquería y mi confianza en el dictamen de ese tipo cuando leyera mi escrito se esfumó.

–¿Qué haces leyendo al pervertido? –le pregunté sentándome en el banco con una ceja alzada, sin saludar.

–¿Quién? –contestó Kakashi sin apartar la vista de su libro.

–_Ero-sennin_ –dije como si fuera obvio.

–¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó mirándome de reojo con pasividad.

–Mi abuelo.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo y observó el libro con detenimiento.

–Sí, ese –comenté señalando uno de los tantos seudónimos que el viejo utilizaba para escribir sus novelas eróticas. Es un milagro que me acuerde de todos ellos.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos y volvió la cara hacia mí. Juraría que tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, pero esa mascarilla que llevaba tapándole la cara (algunos se habían obsesionado con la nueva gripe) impedía que viera nada de la nariz para abajo.

–¿Tu abuelo? –consiguió articular cuando sus ojos volvieron a su tamaño normal.

–No el de verdad, pero sí.

–Increíble.

Asentí con expresión irónica. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? Mi abuelo, aparte de detective privado, era un escritor de novelas eróticas. «Hago muchos viajes y veo muchas cosas, ¿por qué no contar algunas?», solía decir. Claro, menuda forma de contarlas, pensaba yo.

–¿Qué me has traído? –preguntó Kakashi finalmente, guardando su libro en el interior de la chaqueta y alargando la mano.

Le tendí el fajo de papeles enrollado sobre sí mismo y él les quitó la goma negra que los sujetaba, los desdobló y los ojeó unos momentos, parándose en algunas páginas. Yo lo observaba escéptico.

No terminó de mirar mi escrito cuando empezó a oírse una de esas ridículas melodías que tenían los teléfonos móviles a finales de los años noventa. Kakashi rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó el aparato, pulsó una tecla y se lo llevó al oído. Estuvo un momento en silencio, escuchando lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, firmó el contrato –dijo de repente. Volvió a quedar callado después de esas palabras–. No, contacta con él –añadió–. De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Colgó y guardó el teléfono de nuevo antes de levantarse del banco, volver a enrollar mi historia y meterla en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, junto al libro que había estado leyendo antes.

–Tengo que irme, te llamaré al hotel dentro de unos días.

Pero el que llamó cinco días después, el 30 de enero, fue Sai. Era sábado, al anochecer, y a mi amigo no se le ocurrió mejor momento para anunciar que era su cumpleaños. Ya era la tercera noche que los fuegos artificiales y los petardos sonaban por toda la ciudad. La Fiesta de la Primavera era un auténtico espectáculo. Miraras donde miraras, todo el mundo recibía el año del tigre con alegría.

Casi todos los comercios estaban cerrados, así que improvisé (total, a Sai le iba a dar igual) y compré un pequeño bizcocho de chocolate que hiciera de tarta en una máquina expendedora que encontré por el camino.

Cuando llegué al bar, mi amigo estaba comiendo un cuenco de fideos humeante.

–¡Felicidades! –grité nada más entrar por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa alegre. Sai me devolvió el gesto y dejó la sopa sobre la barra–. Toma, tu regalo –le dije en tono burlón tendiéndole el bizcocho.

–¿Debería darte las gracias? –preguntó él cogiéndolo–. Bueno, en realidad no me gusta el chocolate –añadió dejando el dulce al lado de la comida antes de retomar ésta.

–Vaya… –susurré ligeramente decepcionado–. ¡Da igual! ¿Tienes cerillas? –añadí metiéndome tras la barra para buscarlas.

Encontré una caja al lado de la cafetera. Cogí el dulce de chocolate y le quité el envoltorio antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la madera. Saqué un fósforo y lo clavé en medio, después encendí otro y le prendí fuego al primero con él.

–Venga, pide un deseo –animé a mi amigo.

–_Esto_ es la cosa más cutre que me han regalado en mi vida –admitió él.

Puso una exagerada mueca pensativa y yo salí de detrás de la barra. Miré la cerilla consumirse con una pequeña sonrisa, y entonces Sai se inclinó levemente y sopló. El fuego quedó apagado al instante, y del pequeño trozo medio calcinado de madera comenzó a salir humo.

–Más vale que fuera un buen deseo –comenté.

Entonces oí un ruido detrás y me di la vuelta al tiempo que la puerta del baño, en el extremo opuesto del bar, se cerraba. Un hombre con gorro gris levantó una mirada ligeramente sorprendida hacia mí, y yo me quedé totalmente mudo y con la boca abierta.

Era la primera vez que veía esa cara de desconcierto en Sasuke, como si fuese prácticamente imposible que me estuviese viendo en ese momento. Pero se recompuso antes que yo, frunció levemente el ceño y miró a la persona que seguía comiendo despreocupada detrás de mí.

Volví la cabeza para mirar la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en los labios de Sai. Parecía verdaderamente divertido. Entonces comprendí que, si Sai me había llamado justamente entonces, en vez de hacerlo antes, era porque Sasuke estaba en el bar. Él sabía vagamente lo que había pasado –aunque nunca le conté lo que sospechaba de Sasuke ni lo ocurrido en aquellas azoteas la última vez que lo había visto–, pero supongo que sabía más de lo que contaba.

Escuché la puerta del bar abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente y giré la cabeza en aquella dirección. No pensé después de eso, simplemente fui detrás de Sasuke, era la única oportunidad que tenía de arreglar aquello que yo mismo había estropeado.

Fuera ya era de noche, pero seguía habiendo mucha gente. Me costó unos segundos localizar a Sasuke, que caminaba a paso rápido hacia el extremo derecho de la calle. Comencé a correr en esa dirección, y cuando lo alcancé lo agarré del brazo derecho para que parara.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con cara inexpresiva.

–Sasuke… –comencé casi en voz baja. Frunció los labios y yo me armé de valor–. Lo siento –dije.

Supongo que aquello fue lo que menos se esperaba oír en aquel momento, ya que sus cejas se alzaron con desconcierto.

–Te dije que… No quería… ¡Estaba enfadado! –me excusé titubeando.

Siguió mirándome con la misma expresión, hasta más incrédula que antes. Y yo no apartaba la vista de él, esperando que dijera algo. No dijo absolutamente nada, nos mirábamos a los ojos en silencio, él sin querer hablar y yo deseando que lo hiciera.

La situación tenía algo de ridículo. Estábamos parados en medio de la calle como si nunca antes nos hubiésemos visto. Entonces Sasuke se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Volví la mirada atrás un instante, hacia el bar de Sai, antes de internarme en la jungla que es Hong Kong.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que sus pasos parecían dirigirse al hotel. Unas calles antes de llegar me atreví a preguntar adónde íbamos. Sasuke paró, y tras unos instantes apoyó la espalda en una pared. Yo me quedé frente a él, mirándolo. Se encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar con la mirada perdida. Me coloqué a su lado y comencé a dar golpecitos a la pared con el talón, un poco harto de tanto silencio.

Cuando terminó de fumar tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó. Después me miró a la cara unos segundos. Mi cuerpo se tensó momentáneamente.

–No sé qué crees o supones que soy –comenzó–, pero no soy tu amigo.

Bajé la mirada hacia el cuello de su camisa blanca. De todas las cosas que me había imaginado, ninguna concordaba con lo que acababa de decir. Nada de "estás perdonado", "no te preocupes" o incluso "ahora soy yo el que no quiere verte". Aquello rompía mi esquema. ¿Y qué contestarle? Sí, casi lo consideraba amigo, pero a la vez no era exactamente un amigo. No era como Sai, sino algo totalmente diferente.

–No puedo darte nada –continuó sacándome de mis cavilaciones y enseñándome las palmas de las manos–. No te prometo que me vuelvas a ver mañana. Incluso es mejor que no nos veamos más.

Estiré los labios y miré al frente, a la otra acera, los farolillos rojos, los viandantes. No era eso lo que quería oír. No era eso lo que esperaba oír.

–Me da igual –me escuché decir entonces. Giré la cabeza hacia él–. Me gusta el riesgo –añadí sonriendo vagamente, como para fortalecer mis palabras.

–Creo que no entiendes…

–Eres tú quien no entiende –lo interrumpí.

En ese momento saqué fuerza y energía de un lugar inexistente, me incorporé y le di un rápido beso sobre los labios antes de salir corriendo hacia el hotel. No puedo imaginar qué cara puso ni qué hizo después, pero esperaba que hubiese entendido lo que quería decir.

En el fondo, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, sabía que no había ningún futuro. Pero no esperaba que aquello fuese normal. Y ahora que había aparecido otra vez, ya no cometería la estupidez de hacer que se fuera. Si se iba –y aunque suena egoísta–, que se largara por su propio pie, me quedaría con la conciencia más tranquila.

Cuando llegué al hotel llamé a Sai para disculparme, y le dije que ya celebraríamos su cumpleaños otro día y como era debido. Aunque se lo dije todo en tono despreocupado y casi alegre, me sentía bastante mal.

Me encerré en el dormitorio y me dejé caer sobre la cama para repasar lo que había ocurrido en la última media hora, desde la cara de Sasuke al verme hasta sus palabras.

«Es mejor que no nos veamos más», había dicho. Se me ocurrieron mil respuestas a aquella afirmación, pero no podía saber si alguna era verdad. Simples hipótesis sin fundamento. ¿En qué lío andaría ahora metido?

Pero una cosa siempre lleva a la otra, así que, ya de madrugada, se me ocurrió pensar en mis padres y sentí la necesidad de llamar al abuelo. Me desperecé y bajé las escaleras del hotel. Hinata aún estaba en la recepción, leyendo un libro. La saludé y salí hacia la cabina telefónica más cercana.

Cuando encontré una, metí dinero, marqué el prefijo de Japón y el número de Jiraiya, que me sabía de memoria. El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que escuché la voz del contestador automático.

–En este momento estoy fuera del país, pero puedes localizarme en el siguiente número…

Colgué antes de averiguar qué número era, pero me quedé con la mano en el auricular unos segundos, mientras las monedas me eran devueltas. Después las recogí y las guardé en el bolsillo. Ya llamaría al viejo en otra ocasión, a saber dónde estaría.

Volví al hotel arrastrando los pies. A pesar de la hora que era, a los lejos seguía escuchándose el retumbar de los petardos y en la calle aún había grupitos de personas charlatanas acuclilladas frente a un portal o caminando con paso despreocupado.

Cuando pasé por la recepción le deseé buenas noches a Hinata y me dirigí a las escaleras.

–Naruto –escuché cuando ya tenía un pie en el primer escalón. Volví la cabeza–. Yo… ¿Es-estás bien? –preguntó la muchacha mirándome con ojos preocupados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sonreí cálidamente y asentí con la cabeza. Sus facciones se relajaron lentamente y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

–Gracias –dije antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

Entré en la habitación y encendí la televisión, decidido a no pensar en nada más. En una cadena local emitían _Yellow Earth _subtitulada en inglés, así que me tumbé en la cama, con la ropa de la calle, y me dormí viendo la película.

Por la mañana me desperté sobresaltado al escuchar golpes en la puerta. Tenía la boca pastosa y los labios resecos. Apagué la televisión y me levanté de la cama estirando la espalda. Cuando abrí la puerta Hinata me anunció que tenía una llamada.

–¿Ha dicho quien es?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros y la seguí por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Bajamos en silencio hasta la recepción y allí atendí la llamada.

–Ve a las ocho a la Universidad de Hong Kong. Te esperaré en la puerta oeste –dijo la persona que había a otro lado de la línea.

No reconocí la voz, pero hablaba japonés, lo cual me resultó tremendamente extraño. Pero más raro todavía había sido que colgase justo después de decir la última palabra. Me quedé con el auricular pegado a la oreja, escuchando el molesto pitido que indicaba el final de la conversación.

Cuando finalmente dejé el teléfono en su sitio, observé que Hinata me miraba de refilón. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto, volvió sus ojos hacia los papeles que tenía entre las manos, colocándolos todos en perfecto orden con un nervioso golpe del fajo sobre la mesa.

–¿Seguro que no ha dicho quien era? –pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza sin volver a mirarme. Fruncí el ceño y volví a la habitación para recoger algo de ropa y después ir a las duchas. Me vestí y salí del hotel al mediodía.

Al pasar junto al escaparate de una tienda de aparatos electrónicos se me ocurrió que, al fin y al cabo, posiblemente tuviera que comprarme un teléfono móvil. No podía depender siempre del hotel. Y, aunque Hinata no fuese cotilla, prefería más privacidad.

Fui a ver a Sai y lo invité a comer. Sin embargo, no le comenté nada de aquella extraña llamada que había recibido al comenzar el día.

–Estás distraído hoy –comentó mi amigo, a pesar de todo.

Normal. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, ¿quién no lo estaría? Más importante que eso, ¿quién había llamado? ¿Por qué a mí y qué diablos quería? ¿Debería ir o hacerme el loco? Por una parte, tenía curiosidad; y por la otra, miedo. Nunca me había pasado algo tan extraño.

Si aquél fuese un día lectivo, tendría una excusa para presentarme allí y pasar desapercibido, pero era domingo y vacaciones. ¿Ir o no ir?

Finalmente terminé por coger el autobús con dirección a la universidad, pero antes pasé por el hotel y me puse ropa oscura. Con la noche, al menos podría camuflarme un poco. La razón principal por la que decidí ir fue, principalmente, la convicción de que todo aquel asunto tenía algo que ver con Sasuke. Porque, ¿cuántos japoneses conocía yo en China?

…

_**L**_o siento mucho, sé que llevo más de dos semanas sin actualizar, pero es que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, ha empezado el cole…

Este capítulo no me termina de gustar, por no decir que me gusta más bien poco. Pero bueno, no me sentía del todo inspirada para escribir, así que vosotros diréis.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Una vez en la universidad, encontrar la entrada oeste no me llevó demasiado tiempo. Avancé por el arcén de la carretera hasta que ésta se separó en dos cuestas, una a derecha y otra a izquierda, y allí me encontré con que no había ningún sitio apto para esconderse. O subía por un lado o por el otro, pues tenía un gran muro delante en el que se veía escrito: "La Universidad de Hong Kong", tanto en chino como en inglés; en el margen izquierdo estaba el escudo.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de dudarlo. Oí el ruido de un motor y unos faros me iluminaron desde atrás en el momento justo en el que quise echar a correr por una de las cuestas. El vehículo se fue acercando a poca velocidad y yo me pegué al muro de piedra con el corazón acelerado.

Paró a unos tres metros de mí, sin apagar el motor, y pude comprobar que era un pequeño camión de transportes. La puerta del copiloto se abrió, pero no pude ver a la persona que había salido hasta que pasó delante del vehículo y fue iluminada por los faros. Me tendió una mano, sonriente.

–Suigetsu –dijo.

Con desconfianza, le apreté la mano, pero no me presenté. No me importaba eso, sino saber qué diablos querían.

–Nos han mandado a por ti –contestó.

–¿Quién?

–Un tal Sasuke, ¿te suena?

En ese momento, la puerta del conductor se abrió y salió un segundo hombre, más corpulento y alto que el anterior que, en comparación, era una enclenque.

–No hay tiempo para cháchara, mejor te lo explica él todo –dijo el nuevo sin saludar.

–¿Explicar qué?

–Yo sólo cumplo órdenes, no es asunto mío –dijo.

–¿Y a dónde me llevaréis? –pregunté nuevamente.

–Alto secreto, órdenes del jefe –dijo riendo Suigetsu.

El tipo grande se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la parte posterior del camión. Lo escuché abrir las puertas y llamarnos a mí y al otro. Caminamos hacia su posición y Suigetsu y él subieron al vehículo. Dentro había cajas de madera precintadas de un metro de alto. Los dos hombres comenzaron a apartarlas, dejando un hueco alargado en el centro. Cuando quedó lo suficientemente despejado, vi asombrado como abrían una trampilla en el suelo, dejando ver que el camión poseía un doble fondo.

–Tendrás que meterte aquí –señaló el alto.

–Ni hablar –negué inmediatamente con la cabeza.

–Lo harás –afirmó Suigetsu acercándose al borde del camión y tendiéndome una mano.

Me aparté bruscamente y volví a negar. Pero por más que yo no quisiera hacerlo, finalmente acabé encerrado debajo de todas aquellas cajas. Entre los dos me habían agarrado y me habían metido en aquel estrecho e incómodo hueco a la fuerza.

–Y no se te ocurra hacer ruido, o te volaré los sesos –escuché decir al más bajo de los dos, con aquella voz aguda y maliciosa, antes de que las puertas del camión se cerraran definitivamente.

Y allí estaba yo, sudando de puro nerviosismo y oteando la oscuridad sin ver nada. No soy claustrofóbico, gracias a Dios, pero igualmente aquello fue un infierno por el que no estoy dispuesto a volver a pasar.

No puedo decir cuánto duró el camino, pero se hizo eterno entre bache y bache. Estaba seguro de que acabaría con la espalda llena de moratones _gracias_ al inconfortable lugar en el que me hallaba. Pero mi preocupación más importante era otra: Sasuke. Aquel maldito hombre por culpa de quien estaba siendo sometido a semejante tortura. ¿Qué querría Sasuke para mandar a dos tipos a por mí? ¿Qué diablos era todo aquel secretismo, por qué tenía que viajar sin enterarme de adónde iba?

En mi cabeza se fue formando una nube difusa de respuestas. Posiblemente tenía que entrar a un lugar al que no debía, y por eso me llevaban ahí encerrado. Tal vez me mentían, Uchiha no tenía nada que ver y eran los que me habían estado persiguiendo (aunque yo siempre vigilara mis espaldas desde que me enterara de aquello, nunca se sabía). Sin lugar a dudas, debían llevarme a un lugar secreto para torturarme e intentar sacarme información. Cabía la posibilidad de que mi estupidez me hubiese conducido directamente a la tumba.

Sudaba de puro nerviosismo, de miedo creciente y paranoia inevitable, y cada vez me agitaba más en aquel reducido y molesto espacio. Iba a morir y ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda. Naruto, eres un completo inútil, me repetía constantemente.

En algún momento el vehículo pasó de la carretera a un camino de tierra, y los baches se hicieron más frecuentes, mis sacudidas más fuertes y los golpes más dolorosos. Tras lo que me pareció media hora, la velocidad se redujo y volvimos a la carretera. Entonces, el cuerpo se me escurrió ligeramente hacia abajo y comprendí que estábamos en una cuesta. Al poco rato, el camión se detuvo un instante y escuché voces, aunque no pude comprender lo que decían.

Las puertas del camión se abrieron y capté palabras sueltas en chino, si bien no me ayudaron a averiguar nada. En el momento en que volvieron a _encerrarme_, las voces mitigaron otra vez.

Cuando los ruidos cesaron, arrancamos de nuevo, y tras unos pocos minutos el automóvil se detuvo definitivamente. Volvía a oír un palabrerío amortiguado. Alguna de las puertas delanteras se abrió y el camión sufrió una pequeña sacudida al ser cerrada otra vez.

Finalmente, las puertas traseras fueron abiertas y se comenzó a escuchar el ruido que hacían las cajas al ser arrastradas. Iban a sacarme. El corazón se me aceleró y me dio un vuelco al oír pasos encima de mi cabeza. Ya no se oía a nadie hablar. Cuando el movimiento paró, apreté los puños con el cuerpo rígido y esperé, preparado para golpear a quien fuera que abriese la trampilla que me mantenía oculto.

Una fuerte luz me cegó momentáneamente cuando la tapa fue levantada. Me cubrí los ojos; habían comenzado a lagrimear.

–Levanta –dijo una voz en japonés. No la reconocí, pero cuando la linterna que me apuntaba fue apartada de mis ojos y pude abrir éstos, miré directamente la cínica expresión de Sasuke. Estaba agachado.– Hola –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

–Mamón –dejé escapar entre dientes, apretando los labios con furia. Me senté, a pesar del dolor de espalda, y lo agarré por las solapas de la chaqueta negra.– ¿Qué coño significa esto? –pregunté intentando controlar mi voz para no gritar.

Sasuke no contestó, sino que me agarró el cuello de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y tiró de mí a la vez que se acercaba también él.

–No seas ruidoso, ¿quieres?

Sentí ganas de darle un cabezazo y romperle la nariz. Lo tenía tan cerca… Pero se apartó antes de que el impulso me dominara y terminase partiéndole la cara, literalmente.

Se soltó de mi agarre y se puso de pie, pero me tendió la mano sin quitar aquella odiosa mueca de su cara. ¿Qué pretendía con esa sonrisa?

No obstante, no acepté su gesto y me levanté solo, a pesar del dolor de cuerpo por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en esa postura en un lugar tan fastidioso.

Él se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia fuera. Bajó del camión por una rampa de metal que alguien había colocado, y yo lo seguí. Estábamos en una especie de almacén subterráneo. El sitio era enorme, iluminado por decenas de fluorescentes, pero no había nadie a excepción de nosotros dos.

–Vamos –me dijo comenzando a caminar hacia una puerta de metal que divisé en uno de los laterales del vehículo del cual acabábamos de bajar.

–¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté.

–Ahora lo verás.

Tras la puerta metálica había unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Sasuke cerró con llave antes de comenzar a subir, y yo fui tras él silencioso. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, estaba más tranquilo. Por lo menos no iban a matarme, eso ya era algo.

Subimos cuatro tramos de escaleras hasta que finalmente llegamos a otra puerta, la cual daba a un pequeño pasillo enmoquetado. Avanzamos por él y Sasuke sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y la introdujo en la cerradura de una de las dos puertas de madera del corredor. Giró un par de veces y abrió.

Al entrar, me di cuenta de que estábamos en un pequeño salón con sofás de cuero y bar. En un extremo había otra puerta más de madera. Me giré hacia Uchiha y lo miré con una ceja levantada.

–¿Qué es esto? –cuestioné.

Pero él no contestó. Lo observé agacharse en una de las esquinas de la alfombra que teníamos bajo los pies, y levantó ésta un poco. De debajo extrajo un pequeño sobre blanco. Cuando se levantó, se acercó a mí tendiéndome el papel.

–¿Qué es esto? –repetí cogiéndolo y examinándolo.

–Tienes que llevarlo a la dirección que te voy a decir, tan pronto como vuelvan a dejarte en Hong Kong.

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No importa eso ahora. Simplemente limítate a llevarlo donde yo te diga –susurró.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al bar. Sacó un pequeño vaso y una botella y se echó whisky.

–¿Y por qué supones que voy a hacer lo que tú me digas? –pregunté enfureciéndome.

–Lo harás.

–Una mierda. No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, Uchiha. ¿Y qué es todo este secretismo? Tengo derecho a saber lo que ocurra conmigo. ¡No puedes mandar secuestrarme y luego pedirme favores como si no hubiese ocurrido nada! –grité. Tiré el sobre al suelo y apreté los puños enfadado.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y me miró. Después, fijó sus ojos en el sobrecito blanco que había sobre la moqueta.

–No te pediría esto si no lo necesitase –murmuró sin mirarme.

Me crucé de brazos y giré la cabeza hacia otro lado. Escuché el ruido que hizo el vaso al ser dejado sobre la mesa con fuerza y volví mi vista hacia Sasuke otra vez. Parecía querer decir algo, pero sus labios no se movían.

–Ve a Sheung Wan. En la calle Po Hing Fong está el Silver Jubilee Mansion, deja el sobre en la portería –dijo finalmente, mirándome serio.

–¿Qué hay en el sobre? –quise saber.

–Eso da igual –fue su respuesta.

–¿Y si lo abro? ¿También da igual? –ironicé dejando caer los brazos.

–No lo vas a abrir.

–Pfff... ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –sonreí con burla.

–Me gusta el riesgo –dijo entonces, estirando los labios, mirándome fijamente.

Imité el sonido de una carcajada. Eso era exactamente lo que yo le había dicho la noche anterior.

–¿Por qué no mandas a alguno de tus amiguitos? –pregunté con desprecio al nombrarlos.

–No son mis amigos.

De repente, se acercó a mí en dos zancadas –recogiendo el sobre del suelo, en el proceso– y me tapó la boca con una mano, mirando hacia la puerta. Abrí mucho los ojos e intenté soltarme, pero me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Entonces, escuché unos pasos fuera de la habitación, y cuando éstos pararon, Sasuke me empujó hacia un armario alto en uno de los extremos de la estancia, abrió una puerta y me obligó a meterme dentro. Antes de cerrar, se quitó la americana y me la tiró encima. Sin embargo, la portezuela se quedó ligeramente entornada y yo traté de divisarlo por la rendija.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Sasuke estaba de perfil. Coló el sobre en el bolsillo de los pantalones y comenzó a desabotonarse los puños de su camisa.

–Adelante –dijo en chino.

No pude ver a la persona que entró, pero sí oí su voz. Era una mujer, que hablaba de forma refinada y elegante, con un tono suave y sutil, casi hermoso.

–El señor Gatou le espera en el comedor para la cena dentro de media hora.

Sasuke dejó en paz los puños y comenzó con los botones del cuello, abriéndolos con soltura.

–Gracias –contestó. Terminó de desabrocharse la camisa y se la quitó.

Unos segundos después, la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Uchiha dejó caer los brazos, pero no se movió al instante. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se acercó al armario y abrió. Yo salí, él sacó una percha, se quitó la camisa y la colocó sobre ella. Me cogió la chaqueta de las manos y repitió el proceso. Después, guardó todo en el ropero.

–¿Quién es Gatou? –pregunté. El nombre se me hacía conocido.

En silencio, Sasuke se desabrochó el cinturón de cuero y se lo quitó, guardándolo junto a la camisa y la chaqueta. Se deshizo de los zapatos y los calcetines y luego desabotonó el pantalón y, antes de retirárselo, también, sacó el sobre del bolsillo. Cogió otra percha y puso sobre ella la prenda, doblada en dos.

Lo miré de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –volví a preguntar estúpidamente.

–Cambiarme –contestó sacando una camisa azul marino sin una arruga.

Lo observé vestirse sin saber qué decir o hacer, sencillamente mirando su cuerpo blanquecino y tan bien formado, cómo la ropa resbalaba sobre la piel sin ninguna dificultad. En todo momento había seguido con el sobre encima, cambiando de la mano a la boca aleatoriamente cada vez que necesitaba las manos libres.

Antes de ponerse la americana se colocó una funda sobaquera para una pistola, y finalmente acabó vestido casi igual, a excepción de la camisa, los zapatos y que ahora llevaba corbata y las solapas de su chaqueta estaban forradas de seda.

–Parece que vayas a una cita –comenté con un tinte de desagrado en la voz.

La ropa le sentaba fenomenal, pero aquella funda no me había dado buena espina para nada. Se arregló un poco el pelo con las manos y me dio la espalda. Lo vi rebuscar algo en un cajón y guardarse un arma. Después, se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de decir:

–Vámonos.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero yo me quedé allí plantado, en el mismo sitio en el que había estado desde que saliera del armario, observando su figura con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Sasuke paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia mí con paso rápido.

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar cuando se pegó a mí y me besó. Al principio simplemente ejercía una presión muda sobre mis labios, hasta que finalmente decidió moverse, me abrazó la cintura y me obligó a abrir la boca.

Yo estaba estático, desconcertado. Di un pequeño respingo cuando sentí su mano colarse en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Más tarde descubrí que había metido allí el sobre, todo ello sin dejar de besarme un instante, con los ojos cerrados y expresión concentrada.

Sin embargo, yo no pude cerrar los ojos y los mantenía entornados aún cuando empecé a corresponder al beso de forma más activa. En algún momento, Sasuke me había empujado contra la puerta del armario y había pasado a mordisquearme el cuello, centrándose en un punto entre éste y el omóplato.

Finalmente volvió a mis labios, pero el último beso, suave, me lo dio con los ojos abiertos. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y tiró de mi ropa para que lo siguiera.

Antes de salir de la habitación se aseguró de que en el pasillo no hubiera nadie.

Al subir al camión, Sasuke volvió a repetirme la dirección a la que tenía que llevar el sobre. Fue entonces cuando me palpé el bolsillo trasero del vaquero y lo descubrí.

No tuve que meterme de nuevo en el espantoso hueco, así que me sentí un poco mejor. Aún así, Sasuke me preocupaba. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer cenando con una pistola debajo del brazo? ¿Qué significaba su actitud antes de salir de la habitación? ¿Qué contendría el sobre? ¿Y por qué yo cumplí con sus indicaciones sin quejarme siquiera?

…

_**¿Y**_ a mí qué me pasa con las preguntas retóricas últimamente? Dios, con lo que las odio… A ver si las evito de ahora en adelante. En fin, que no tengo tiempo, tengo que trabajar e ir al colegio y dormir, que es primordial, y eso consume casi todo mi tiempo libre, así que supongo que esto es un adiós a mi puntualidad.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

En el trabajo no me concentré en absolutamente nada y me confundía al llevar las cajas de un sitio a otro, pensando en el maldito sobre, que ya no estaba en mis manos. Terminé trabajando casi el doble que mis compañeros.

Sólo al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando me levanté con el cuerpo dolorido pude pensar con claridad. Me duché con agua fría para despejarme las ideas, salí a la calle y me gasté el dinero del alquiler de aquel mes en un teléfono móvil. Después le conté a Hinata una larga historia sobre cómo me habían robado la cartera en Wangjiao(1), y que el próximo mes se lo pagaría todo. Ella me miró compasiva y habló con su abuelo.

Ya entrada la tarde, fui a ver a Kakashi, pues aún no me había llamado y mi curiosidad iba en aumento. Sasuke se me había ido de la mente, ya hablaría con él la próxima vez que lo viera.

Mi futuro productor me abrió la puerta de su apartamento con cara soñolienta.

–Buenas –saludó en un bostezo.

Entré a su casa sin pedir permiso y me senté en un sillón de la sala de estar.

–¿Lo has leído? –pregunté impaciente.

–Sí. Ah… –susurró–. Se me olvidó llamarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Kakashi desapareció por una de las puertas de los dormitorios. Cuando volvió al salón, tenía mi escrito entre las manos.

Lo miré ansioso, pero él se tomó su tiempo para comenzar a hablar. Se sentó en el sofá.

–Tu redacción es una mierda –dijo sin preámbulos–. Tienes millones de faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, te recomendaría que te buscases a alguien que te enseñe mejor el idioma.

Bufé con un ligero enfado. Ya sabía que mi cantonés distaba mucho de ser perfecto. Cuatro años en una escuela de idiomas tampoco dan para tanto, y menos si no tienes nadie con quien practicar.

Cuando Jiraiya me preguntó lo que me gustaba, el primer día que lo vi, mi agresiva y descarada respuesta fue:

–Ver _pelis_, las tías y comer. Y hablar inglés –añadí, bajando el tono, poco después.

El viejo me apuntó a una escuela de idiomas para reforzar mi inglés –que yo amaba porque era mi habilidad mejor compartida con Gaara–, e inmediatamente decidí añadir el cantonés a mi lista.

–Pero aparte de eso, la historia es buena –continuó Kakashi–. Bastante buena. Aunque, si quieres hacer esto –dijo levantando el fajo de papeles y agitándolo en el aire–, tendrás que buscarte un buen guionista.

Asentí con la cabeza, más relajado, pero a la vez emocionado por saber que la historia no era mala.

–El problema es que sería demasiado larga para un primer proyecto –añadió. Dejó caer los papeles sobre la mesa baja de madera que nos separaba.– Tráeme una historia corta. Quiero que hagas algo realmente bueno y me lo traigas, Uzumaki Naruto –susurró con convicción.

Se levantó y entró de nuevo en el dormitorio. Cuando salió tenía un cigarro en la boca y un cenicero lleno de colillas en una mano. Lo depositó sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse.

–Tómate tu tiempo para escribir –dijo exhalando humo.

Me fui poco después a ver a Sai, con mi historia bajo el brazo. Aquel mismo día comencé a redactar entusiasmado aquella idea que se me había ocurrido hacía ya meses.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron entre charlas con Shikamaru y películas alquiladas. Me preocupaba de ir a propósito a ver a Sai antes de ir a trabajar, aunque en realidad a quien quería encontrarme era a Sasuke. Y la tercera noche finalmente sucedió.

Lo vi antes siquiera de entrar al local. Sai estaba dibujando en su cuaderno de apuntes, mirando a Sasuke de vez en cuando, y él fumaba tranquilamente. Respiré hondo y entré. Mi amigo levantó la cabeza y sonrió; Uchiha simplemente volteó los ojos.

–Hola –les dije. Me senté a la izquierda del fumador.– Ponme un café. ¡No sabes qué día! –le comenté a Sai–. Me he levantado a las cinco de la tarde y estaba casi tan cansado como por la mañana. Me ha escupido un tío cuando he salido del hotel y casi nos pegamos, si no es por la novia. Hay que ser idiota –negué con la cabeza poniendo cara de fastidio–, nunca entenderé la maldita manía que tenéis en este país de escupir tanto. Eso sí, no veas cómo estaba la novia –añadí riendo.

Sai depositó el café delante de mí y volvió a su dibujo sin prestarme mucha atención. Me encogí de hombros poniendo los ojos en blanco y me volví hacia Sasuke. Entonces me percaté de que tenía un rasguño horizontal en el pómulo, debajo del ojo.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunté olvidando a Sai.

Sasuke apagó la colilla en el cenicero y me miró. Sus facciones estaban relajadas como un día despejado, y cuando lo miré a los ojos, abrí los míos con interés. Algo había cambiado en los orbes de Sasuke. Aquella furia asesina que tanto pavor me había dado ya no brillaba. Era como si, desde la última vez que lo había visto, se hubiese producido un cambio importante en su vida.

–Una pelea –contestó.

Arqueé las cejas con expresión interrogativa y él sonrió irónicamente. Por supuesto que tenía que ver con el sobre y con todo lo acontecido hacía tres días.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunté bajando la voz con tono ligeramente preocupado.

Asintió sin decir nada más y después volvió la vista hacia el dueño del bar, quien seguía ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, dibujando con cara de concentración. Entendiendo la indirecta de Sasuke, apuré el café y me levanté del taburete. Me acerqué a mi amigo y miré lo que dibujaba.

Me sorprendí ligeramente. Con una simple barra blanda de grafito, Sai estaba haciendo una verdadera obra de arte. Había dibujado a Sasuke fumando, con la misma expresión relajada que yo le acababa de descubrir. Sai había pintado la luz, había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con el claroscuro, con la iluminación de la piel, con las sombras negras, con los ojos de Sasuke.

Hizo una última línea para terminar de definir el mentón y levantó la vista hacia mí.

–¿Has oído hablar de Sócrates? –me preguntó repentinamente–. _Sólo sé que no sé nada._ Pensaba que se me había olvidado dibujar –añadió frunciendo el entrecejo, bajando de nuevo la cabeza para observar su dibujo.

–¿Ahora te interesa la filosofía? –pregunté logrando contener una carcajada.

Mi amigo giró los ojos hacia arriba, sin levantar la cara, y me miró. Toda expresión en su rostro había desaparecido.

–Me voy a Nueva York –dijo sin más.

–¿Qué?

–Me voy a Nueva York –repitió.

–Te he oído, Sai. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –pregunté casi en tono de reproche.

–No sé, me he acordado ahora –susurró encogiéndose de hombros. Cerró el cuaderno y se incorporó.

–Vendré a verte por la mañana y hablamos –le dije acordándome de que Sasuke seguía allí.

Sai asintió, guardó la barra de grafito en un estuche y nos echó del bar con una silenciosa sonrisa, más falsa que muchas de las que me había mostrado. No sólo Sasuke, también algo pasaba con mi amigo.

Salimos del bar y comenzamos a caminar hacia la parada del metro. Miré fijamente a Sasuke, quien andaba con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir palabra, con los ojos al frente.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Nada.

–Claro. Y estás tan tranquilo porque no ha pasado nada –ironicé.

Sasuke me miró. Por un momento pensé que iba a sonreír ampliamente y decirme que la vida era maravillosa. Pero no lo hizo, siguió en silencio y sus ojos volvieron a mirar la calle.

–¿Qué había en el sobre? –pregunté.

–Pudiste abrirlo –dijo mirándome un segundo.

Me fijé en un escaparate del otro lado de la calle. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas. Y sin embargo, quería darle una especie de voto de confianza con respecto a aquel asunto, aunque lo más probable era que nunca me lo contase. Y nunca lo hizo.

–Si no hubieses llevado el sobre donde te pedí –continuó con voz firme– las cosas no habrían cambiado.

–No entiendo –susurré confuso ralentizando el paso hasta pararme. Sasuke se dio la vuelta.– ¿Qué ha cambiado?

–Para ti nada –contestó–. Pero…

Se dio la vuelta y reemprendió el camino. No sé si escuché bien, pero a mis oídos llegó un _gracias_ casi soplado, más que pronunciado. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones mías. Para Sasuke todo había cambiado. Me aventuro a decir que para mejor.

Eché a correr hasta ponerme a su altura, y entonces volví a hablarle.

–¿Y los que te persiguen?

–Ya no importan –contestó.

–¿Qué les ha pasado?

–No lo sé.

–No te creo –susurré.

–De acuerdo –respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

–Capullo –le insulté, más para ver su reacción que por su contestación.

–Idiota –me dijo sonriendo prepotentemente, ladeando la cabeza para mirarme.

Le saqué la lengua, aunque no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando apartó la vista.

Anduvimos en silencio el camino que restaba hasta la parada del metro, y una vez allí cada uno fue en una dirección.

Pero antes de que desapareciera, miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie, y entonces me apresuré a ir detrás de él, lo abracé por la espalda con fuerza y le di un beso en el cuello. Sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo solté y eché a correr hacia mi andén.

Vi a Sasuke durante las siguientes dos semanas absolutamente todas las noches. Durante todo aquel tiempo, sus ojos siguieron brillando de la misma forma extraña, como si de repente se hubiese vuelto la persona más tranquila y pacífica del mundo.

Durante esas dos semanas, Sasuke me dio la oportunidad de quererlo de verdad, sin vacilar, sin hacerme ver que no valía la pena todo aquello.

Pero a pesar de todo, siguieron los secretos y los silencios, las preguntas sin respuesta y los días solitarios. Cada vez que me despertaba, esperaba impaciente la llegada de la noche, y cada vez que tenía que ir al trabajo, maldecía en voz alta.

La mañana siguiente fui a ver a Sai en cuanto estuve libre. A fin de cuentas, aquella repentina noticia me había descolocado. Mi amigo nunca había mostrado ningún deseo de abandonar Hong Kong. Algo debía haber cambiado. Además de su actitud que, si bien siempre había sido extraña, esa noche me pareció aún más fuera de lo común.

…

1. Wangjiao (_pinyin_): Más conocido como Mong Kok.

Bueno, esta semana sí que he andando con el tiempo extra limitado, así que llego más o menos puntual. Con respecto a la aclaración nº 1, creo que está bien así, pero si el profe de chino cree que no, que me lo diga :D

Vayper, espero que comprendas que, dadas las situaciones en las que se producen los acontecimientos, poner al Naruto original equivaldría a un personaje demasiado chalado. Al menos de momento, en el futuro intentaré poner al Naruto de siempre. Y bueno, ya me gustaría a mí poder actualizar más seguido, pero no me sobra el tiempo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Sai vivía solo en un minúsculo apartamento encima de su bar. Llamé insistentemente a la puerta antes de que abriera, con cara de haber dormido mal. Me invitó a pasar frotándose los ojos y me condujo hasta la cocina, donde ambos nos sentamos.

–¿No podrías haber venido más tarde? –preguntó él abriendo la conversación–. Son las siete de la mañana.

–Y media –contesté–. ¿Cuándo quieres que venga? Salgo a esta hora de trabajar –repliqué.

Se quedó callado, con lo que me dio pie a seguir hablando.

–¿Te vas a Nueva York? ¿Por qué? –le dije sin perder más tiempo.

Sai se encogió de hombros, aunque pareció pensarse un momento qué contestar.

–Quiero un cambio de aires.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

–Nada remarcable. He conocido gente que me ha hecho ver que sé muy poco de cosas de las que creía saber mucho. Y he pensado que es hora de aprender.

Fruncí el ceño y la boca. Por eso me había dicho aquella cosa tan extraña el otro día. _Pensaba que se me había olvidado dibujar._ Nunca vi a Sai como a una persona influenciable, pero supongo que, como a todos, había cosas que le afectaban.

–¿Cuándo lo has decidido? –le pregunté.

–Llevo algún tiempo pensándolo. Pero ahora es el momento. Me han ofrecido un trabajo bastante aceptable.

Lo miré a los ojos, serio, pero no pude evitar sonreírle al momento siguiente. En realidad, pese a todo lo que pudiera significar que Sai se fuera, me alegraba por él. Su sitio no era aquel, al igual que yo había sentido que Tokio no era el mío.

–Más te vale llamarme de vez en cuando –le dije en falso tono de amenaza, ampliando mi sonrisa.

Me levanté de la silla y me despedí de él apresuradamente, preguntándole cuándo cerraría el bar y cuándo se iría. Y al cerrarse la puerta tras mi espalda relajé la cara. Era egoísta pensarlo, pero sin Sai me quedaría solo.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, y salí al fresco aire matutino con la frente ligeramente arrugada. Tenía que llevarle cuanto antes ese guión a Kakashi. Lo mejor sería ir a dormir, no pensar en Sai y escribir nada más levantarme. Mi amigo se quedaba en la ciudad otros cuatro días.

Aquella tarde me levanté a las seis, con la lluvia llamando a la ventana. Me lavé la cara y me mojé el pelo para tratar de aliñarlo un poco. Había dormido mal y, a pesar de que para mí los sueños no significan nada, estuve intranquilo toda aquella tarde. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado por mi cabeza mientras dormía, pero tenía una cosa clara: quería ver a Sasuke.

Como no me concentraba para escribir, fui a asearme antes de las siete. Una vez vestido decidí que lo mejor era salir de hotel. El gran problema era que no sabía dónde y cómo encontrar a Sasuke, así que instintivamente acabé tomando café con Sai.

–Estás ausente –reconoció mi amigo.

–He dormido mal –contesté mirándolo.

En ese momento en la radio comenzó a sonar una canción cuyo nombre desconozco, pero que me recuerda a Sakura. Saqué el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y la llamé.

–Naruto, cuánto tiempo –dijo ella al contestar.

Le pregunté si quería tomar algo y charlar y le di la dirección del bar de Sai. Media hora más tarde ella llegó con la ropa y el pelo mojados.

–Hola –me saludó en japonés nada más entrar.

Se quitó el abrigo y se revolvió un poco el pelo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Sakura, te presento a Sai –le dije yo en cantonés–. Es amigo mío –añadí mirándolo.

Sai me devolvió la mirada ligeramente sorprendido y después viró los ojos hacia Sakura.

–Encantada –dijo ella inclinando la cabeza con cara seria.

Mi amigo sonrió, pero no dijo nada, así que Sakura se sentó y le pidió un café.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo él con una sonrisa amable. La chica asintió.– ¿Tienes el pelo igual de rosa en todo el cuerpo? –preguntó señalando la cadera de Sakura con la misma sonrisa.

Ella se quedó en silencio con cara de no entender unos segundos. Después su rostro se deformó en una mueca de enfado terrible, se levantó de su silla y se inclinó sobre la barra con una rapidez tremenda. Agarró a Sai por el cuello de la camiseta y le gritó:

–¿De qué vas, maldito pervertido? ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan a una mujer!

Tuve que levantarme para separarlos; si no, Sakura iba a golpearle allí mismo.

–Mejor nos vamos –le dije incómodo agarrándola por los hombros.

–Mejor –corroboró ella mirando a Sai con desprecio.

Cogió su abrigo y dio media vuelta con la cabeza alta. Salió del bar mientras se vestía. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé clavado mirando a Sai con las cejas alzadas.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –le pregunté.

–Siempre he tenido curiosidad –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miré sin entender y me fui. Tuve que correr para alcanzar a Sakura, quien caminaba a grandes zancadas bajo la lluvia.

–Ese estúpido nunca me ha dado buena espina –dijo con enfado en la voz.

–Lo siento, a veces hace cosas un poco… –no supe cuál era el término adecuado–. Da igual. Pero no entiendo… ¿Habías visto a Sai antes? –quise saber.

Sakura asintió y su expresión cambió a una de resentimiento.

–Hace tiempo. Tuve que ir a buscar a Sasuke allí. Estaba… borracho –susurró bajando la cabeza. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y enterró la barbilla en el cuello del abrigo.– No lo había visto así jamás.

En aquel momento recordé que Sai había dicho lo mismo tiempo atrás.

Llevé a Sakura a una cafetería del centro donde servían buen café y estuvimos hablando hasta pasadas las diez. Cuando nos despedimos seguía lloviendo.

Cogí el autobús y me bajé en la parada más cercana al hotel, caminando deprisa para llegar cuanto antes y quitarme la ropa que cada vez se mojaba más. Al doblar una esquina y divisar el edificio en el que me alojaba aceleré el paso. No obstante, mi velocidad se redujo hasta pararme a unos metros de la persona que fumaba con la cabeza gacha, apoyada en la pared cerca de la entrada.

–Sasuke –murmuré, aunque él me escuchó.

Levantó la vista y me miró. Tenía el pelo mojado pegado al cuero cabelludo y la frente. Me acerqué a él y lo saludé.

–Vamos dentro –añadí al ver que no decía nada.

Le di la espalda y fui hacia la recepción para saludar a Hinata. Después miré atrás para asegurarme de que Sasuke estaba conmigo y partimos hacia mi dormitorio.

Una vez dentro me quité la ropa mojada y busqué una toalla pequeña en mi –de nuevo– revuelta maleta. Me acerqué a Sasuke y comencé a secarle el pelo con la tela blanca. Cuando terminé tenía un aspecto tan gracioso que no pude evitar sonreír: las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y el pelo hecho un caos.

Alzó una ceja y comenzó a desabrocharse el anorak. Se lo quitó y lo tiró sobre la cama y, acto seguido, puso algo de orden en su cabeza.

–¿Qué hacías ahí fuera? –le pregunté.

–¿No es obvio? –cuestionó como respuesta.

Volví a sonreír, totalmente complacido por sus palabras. Lo miré a los ojos y de nuevo vi esa tranquilidad del día anterior. Otra vez me invadió la curiosidad.

–¿Por qué has venido? –dije apartándome de él.

Me puse la toalla en la cabeza y comencé a frotarla para secarme el pelo. Después volví a tirarla a la maleta y me dejé caer sobe la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos, uno de los lados del colchón se hundió y miré a Sasuke, sentado a mi lado.

–No me has contestado –le recordé.

Él sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Me levanté y lo miré un momento con la cabeza ladeada. Entonces me acerqué a él, pero se apartó suavemente y me miró.

–¿Y bien? –pregunté sonriendo con ironía.

Su nariz estaba a unos centímetros de la mía. Ladeé la cabeza de nuevo y me acerqué más a él, lentamente, hasta que su aliento me calentó la cara. Y, para mi sorpresa, fue él quien me besó, de una manera un tanto brusca.

Me empujó sobre la cama y me miró a los ojos. Abrió la boca de manera que pensé que iba a decirme algo, pero volvió a besarme, como para acallar sus propias palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el beso, sin perder intensidad, se volvió más suave y agradable.

Entorné la vista y levanté los brazos para rodearle con uno la cintura y con el otro el cuello. Sasuke se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y colocó los antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Volvió a separarse de mí y me miró otra vez a los ojos. Yo le sonreí con picardía y la mano que tenía en su cintura bajó y se coló por debajo del pantalón, y le acaricié el trasero, comprobando lo apetecible que era después de tanto tiempo.

Uchiha acarició las cicatrices que tenía –y conservaré siempre– en la mejilla izquierda, y después hizo que ladeara la cara para morderme el cuello con suavidad, lamiendo la piel y haciendo que la respiración se me acelerara. Examiné toda la blanca pared que tenía frente a mis ojos mientras Sasuke tocaba la piel de mi abdomen sin apuro. Y en ese momento reparé en el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

–¡Mierda! –grité sobresaltado al ver la hora.

Sasuke paró de moverse y se separó de mí, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Volví la cara hacia él con mirada preocupada.

–Son las once y cinco –susurré con un hilo de voz.

–¿Y qué? –preguntó él. Se levantó definitivamente, deshaciéndose de mi abrazo, y se sentó a mi lado.

–Pues que entro a trabajar a las once –contesté rascándome la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y busqué la ropa del trabajo. Me puse la camiseta blanca a toda prisa y me cambié los vaqueros por los pantalones naranjas con el emblema del supermercado en uno de los bolsillos delanteros.

Vi a Sasuke suspirar con una mueca de fastidio mientras se vestía.

Terminé de ponerme la chaqueta negra y naranja y cogí la llave y el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del otro pantalón.

–Vamos, llegaré muy tarde –dije caminando hacia la puerta a paso rápido.

Cerré tras Sasuke y lo obligué a bajar a toda prisa las escaleras. Fuera aún llovía, aunque al fin parecía amainar.

Me puse la capucha y comencé a caminar hasta la parada del autobús. Entonces oí la voz de Sasuke y me di la vuelta sin dejar de caminar.

–Por aquí –dijo alzando la voz mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Sin entender nada, eché a correr detrás.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunté confundido.

Como no recibí ninguna respuesta me impacienté y miré a Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que llegamos a un aparcamiento. Allí, seguí a mi compañero hasta un Volkswagen azul oscuro.

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes coche? –pregunté como un idiota mientras él subía al volante.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, subí y me puse el cinturón.

–¿Dónde trabajas? –me dijo poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

Le expliqué mediante unas señales torpes cómo llegar. Él asintió y salió del aparcamiento rápidamente. Una vez incorporados a la carretera tuve que agarrarme al asiento; Sasuke conducía como un maldito temerario.

Pasamos el camino en silencio, excepto alguna maldición pronunciada en voz baja por parte del conductor, dirigida a algún semáforo en rojo. Llegamos a nuestro destino en menos de quince minutos, y con un frenazo estábamos frente al dichoso supermercado, al lado de la acera opuesta.

Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y lo miré un momento antes de darle las gracias y abrir la puerta. Ya tenía un pie fuera del coche cuando escuché su voz llamándome. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, pero él tenía la vista al frente. Entonces volvió la cabeza, y en un movimiento rápido me besó en los labios. Cuando se apartó, murmuró sin mirarme:

–Cuídate.

Sonreí sorprendido y me fui definitivamente. Esperaba que aquello fuera un "hasta pronto".

…

_**S**_í, sé que llego una semana tarde. No me voy a excusar, sólo voy a decir que lo siento.


End file.
